Final Destiny
by icewater-angel1
Summary: One girl who has already suffered so much struggles to fix what she believes is her doing, she joins up with others hoping their gidance will make it easier, but how can they help her... when she doesn't have the heart to tell them. Ch.13 is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Final Destiny  
  
Descriptions/Default  
  
Common Wingly: the common Wingly is a humanoid that contains a small amount of magic power. The average Wingly has either platinum purple or blue hair, they usually have blood red eyes. Usually referred to as a Wingly .Example; Meru  
  
Ancient Wingly: an ancient Wingly is a humanoid that holds a vast amount of magic power. They have silver or some type of metallic hair, they still usually have red eyes, but there are some exceptions. Ancient Winglies also have a small amount of shape shifting abilities. Most of the Ancient Winglies are survivors from the era of the Dragon Campaign. Usually referred to as an Ancient. Example; Savan  
  
Mystic: a Mystic is a humanoid in which the magic powers vary from that of a Common Winglies to around three quarters to that of an Ancient Wingly. The average Mystic has golden hair and green eyes. They were the allies of the humans in the times of the Dragon Campaign.  
  
Giganto: we all know that a Giganto is a small giant with no magic, little speed, and plenty of physical strength. Giganto have been believed to be extinct, but in reality there is a small handful remaining.  
  
Shape shifter: just what the name implies. No one really knows what a Shape shifter looks like when caught off guard because it has never been done, thanks to their excellent senses of hearing and smell.  
  
Grotto: a Grotto is a small rock warrior, when being greatly frightened they can morph into a boulder to protect them selves.  
  
Elf: An elf as we all know is a humanoid that has large pointed ears that supports their enhanced senses. They also have expanded life spans and have about the same amount of magic as a Mystic.  
  
Soul shard: a soul shard is a magical item that the owner poured some of their souls into them. Hence the name Soul shard, a soul shard depending on the amount of soul in it can morph to make other weapons and could easily over power a normal weapon. 


	2. Reunited

Chapter 1 Reunited  
  
A young wingly girl was setting up what looked to be a forest clearing. She didn't have the slightest clue that she was being watched by a pair of red eyes hovering in a tree loft. She had pure silver hair that dimly reflected the fire's glow, her hair matched perfectly with her glowing silver eyes that were kind of creepy. There was a slight resemblance between the two of them both strong young winglies running from the past.  
  
The young man in the tree was almost sure of who the girl was after watching here for about a half hour. All the same though he wanted to see her fight first. Almost as if on cue a large wolf sprang from the underbrush and moved towards the girls stew. Being as hungry as this girl was she was ready to defend it with her life. She looked around to see she had left her dagger at home. -Man that sure was smart. Go ahead and leave the most important thing at home!-she thought to herself.  
  
"Stubborn as always." the young man muttered under his breath, as he watched her getting ready to fight. She took a small rock only about the size of her fist and she threw it straight up into the air. The wolf didn't want to wait for her to be ready, as it came lunging at her she searched the skies as the wind began to pick up. The small stone had started to pummeled down to Endiness, it was then picked up by the wind and smacked into the chest of the wolf with enough force to send him back flying into a tree trunk. "Puled stone" the girl said loudly. Then looking around with satisfaction "See Savan I can so take care of my self!"  
  
As she turned around a small dagger came pelting at her, she jumped back in surprise. The dagger looked rather familiar she noted as she pulled it out of a clump of earth. She then read the engravements 'Tyra' they read, she laughed at why it looked so familiar.  
  
"Lloyd come out of hiding!"she yelled through the clearing. The young man in the tree is of course Lloyd. So he leapt down from the branch where he had been so comfortable. "I knew it was you Tyra, how have you been?" Lloyd asked her casually as he eyed her stew hungrily.  
  
"Fine, and how long have you been watching me?" she asked as she noticed his gaze on her dinner. Lloyd shrugged trying to remember "Dunno half an hour. Where do you live now, I went to your hose and found it empty?" Lloyd questioned her intently. "I guess that I live in Agilis with Savan again." She said shuddering at the thought of why.  
  
"Since when?" Lloyd asked intently. "Since last week I guess. Do you want some dinner?" she kindly offered him a bowl, which he greatly accepted and began to stuff his face full. "Thanks! Why did you move? Why is there enough dinner for two? Were you expecting me, where's Mom and Dad?" he asked between the huge bites that he was taking.  
  
To his great surprises Tyra had completely choked up and looked anywhere but into his eyes. She didn't want to talk about it, especially not to Lloyd. Of all the people in the world the one person she didn't want to tell was the one she had to tell. He deserved to know he was after all, her older brother. "It's Mom and Dad..." She sighed heavily. "They're.. well they're dead." She finished the statement with tears in her eyes.  
  
"What?!!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs. "It was Zeldore he caught me, he slashed my arm, threatened to kill me then Dad offered to give him a dose of the serum. He accepted then went to kill me anyway, Mom jumped in the way but so did Dad he died then. He killed Mom next then came to kill me but Savan came and took me back to Agilis. I just got so mad so I ran away I was half expecting him to show up and scold me."The tears were flowing freely now no longer confined to her silvery eyes which was the only thing that stopped Lloyd from asking if this was just a really bad joke. He couldn't think of anything else to say so he just blurted it out. "Well wasn't Lavitz Slambert supposed to be protecting you?" At that Tyra burst out in anger, "Yeah sure if you call letting some evil maniac kidnap 'good money paying client' PROTECTING! "  
  
A few minutes later, Tyra had calmed down enough to turn and ask Lloyd. "Where did you find my dagger?" She asked as she shifted it side to side the from one hand to the other. "It was in one of your dresser drawers. I also brought your favorite cloak and a pair of boots." Lloyd stated smartly, he grinned at the look of awe on his sisters face. He watched as the look of awe turned into a large grin that was spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Are we going to go on an adventure?" She asked excitedly and gave a whoop of joy as Lloyd nodded. "It'll be your first and I want to be there so I am going on an adventure with you." He replied as Tyra started to unroll her bed roll. Then Lloyd ended with, "So you owe me one adventure!" He stated as he too undid his bed roll. Tyra just turned to him and shot back,"Yeah well you owe me four bowls of stew!"Lloyd began to laugh, " Yes I guess I do, don't I? Oh well I'll pay you back with breakfast tomorrow. We had better get to sleep we leave at eleven o'clock sharp. So the two of them fell asleep under the stars the warm glow of the fire reflecting dimly off Tyra's hair as it kept them warm. So they didn't wake up until nine o'clock. 


	3. Let the Trouble Begin

Let the Trouble Begin  
  
@ Outside Denningrad @  
  
"Where are we going Lloyd? If we are staying out here then you could have told me to bring something warmer than a sleeveless shirt!" She shouted as a gust of wind brought the chill of winter in Melle Seaseu. She shuddered as she wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her warm, but in the process fell over and did a full fledged face plant.  
  
"We're going to go and visit Ancestor Blano, then hopefully to Kedassa." Lloyd replied to his fallen sister as he offered her a hand. To his surprise his proud sister accepted it, then also to his surprise he too was laying in the snow. He glared at the little girl sitting in the snow and said " Why did you pull me down?!" he asked her as he pretended to be mad. She shrugged and they both got up and started to walk again.  
  
"I thought that normal winglies aren't around in Kedassa or other ancient cities since the Dragon Champaign?" She asked him doubtfully Lloyd just shook his head and muttered under his breath. "What?" She asked him again.  
  
"Saria, Saria, Saria." Lloyd uttered calling her by her ancient wingly name. "We haven't been normal in years, not since Dad invented that serum four years ago! Thanks to Dad we have the magic power, thanks to all of that studying from Mom we have the language and thanks to Savan we have the knollage. We aren't normal; we haven't been in years. Plus Blano owes Dad a favour from helping him fix that barrier around a century ago" He finished knowing that he had won the argument.  
  
The two approached the barrier and Lloyd turned to Tyra who nodded and used the small amount of shape shifting abilities to change her hair to more of a metallic blue than the silver that it had been. Her eyes now a very deep blue that resembled the ocean. She then let her wings come out of their secret place in her back punched a hand up into the air and created a small energy ball an almost imedintly the barrier fell and allowed them to enter before sealing again.  
  
The two walked along the lakeshore a small crowd of people following them not used to seeing other winglies other than the ones from their village.  
  
"Lloyd why are they staring at us?" Tyra asked him nervously.  
  
"Well I suppose that they just realized that they aren't the only winglies left, other than that I dunno." He added as he shrugged. The two of them and their little mob of viewers rounded the next corner there was a clash of lightening and Ancestor Blano descended form the sky.  
  
"Allow me to warn you now that you are not welcome here and that if any harm comes to pass you while you are here that it is not of our concern." Ancestor Blano told them threateningly.  
  
~ Tyra ~(Lloyd was thinking to her) ~ say it in some cute voice that he can't turn down ~.  
  
Tyra nodded her head to show that she understood and then thought back to him ~ I'll try ~.  
  
"Ancestor Blano, Sir my brother and I wish for a word with you, if it is at all possible." Tyra then added hastily she wanted him to hear her out before he interrupted. "You see Sir we have inherited a favour that you owed our father, do you remember him? He helped you repair your barrier around a century ago his name was Nathan." But that is where she stopped as Ancestor took the opportunity to interrupt her.  
  
"Yes I know and remember the man that you talk of, but the two of you are not his children. You do not even look like his child." Ancestor Blano said as he pointed rudely at Tyra. "To prove that you are his children I want to see some hard proof, however I shall settle for your swords, and a dragoon transformation, and her looking like his daughter!" He said pointing at Tyra again, Tyra in the mean time looked like she was ready to bite his finger right off.  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you anything about manners?!" She asked him furiously. "You want to see the real me then you got it!" She looked down at the ground and used her shape shifting abilities to change her hair and eyes back. The gasp that the crowd gave off when her hair colour changed was nothing compared to what they did when they saw her eye colour.  
  
Lloyd turned to Tyra and nodded as the two drew the two soul swords from thin air. Lloyd's sword Ferine (which means dancing flames) and Saria's sword Seardian (dancing water) both glowed dimly. Half of the crowd pushed in to get a better look at the two blades, while the other half backed away slightly from shock. (Don't get me wrong they aren't dragon busters, they just look like them in truth they are better than that).  
  
Lloyd started to glow black as a large power ball formed around him with a few bolts of electricity coming out from it. The light was blinding even though it only lasted about three seconds, when the lights dimmed Lloyd was revealed in black dragoon armor.  
  
Saria started to glow as she was lifted from the ground there was a rush of feathers as wings enclosed around her. Then an opal coloured liquid appeared and fell over the wings of light they opened revealing a very bright light as Saria walked out on to the liquid before it dissolved. She stood in opal/white amour.  
  
"Have we proven our point yet?" A very annoyed nine-year-old Saria asked. Ancestor Blano nodded so she and Lloyd nodded back and changed back to their normal wingly forms.  
  
"What have the children of Nathan and Karen come here for, I have heard of your father's death. That was most unfortunate, is that why you are here?" Ancestor asked in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"You could say that I suppose." Lloyd said with a nod, we were hoping to go to Kedassa. You know run from the past to the past." Lloyd looked at Saria who was trying to mouth something to him. When he finally understood her he shook his head slightly. Saria then stomped on his foot.  
  
"Is there a problem you two?" Ancestor Blano asked as he cast a curious look over the two of them. Lloyd shook his head as Saria nodded hers. "Well what is the problem Saria?" He asked seeing her nod.  
  
"Well we, I believe that Zelldore is after something from our ancestor's home. I wish to get it before it falls into his evil hands." She took a glance at Lloyd and could tell that he didn't agree with what she was doing. Ancestor cast another curious look at them.  
  
"Saria be careful of what you touch, and only take what you need. Lloyd I grant the two of you permission to go to Kedassa. You leave at 2:00pm tomorrow. Is that understood?" He finished then saw Lloyd nod and look down at Saria. With that Ancestor flew back into the sky and disappeared in a clash of thunder and lightening. 


	4. Exiled

Iw_angel: I would like to thank all of the hundreds of people who reviewed for my first three chapters glad that you reviewed!  
  
Man in Black (MIB): * taps iw_angel on the shoulder * Umm. Miss.  
  
Iw_angel: I am sorry no autographs.  
  
MIB: Your manager sent me to stop you from making a fool of yourself. About your reviews, you only have six, and that is if you count the makeshift one emailed one. * Hands her an envelope *  
  
Iw_angel: Well in that case I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:  
  
*Striker *White-Jet *Aya *Sors-fate-confuzzled *And ssp47 who has reviewed twice con-grats you're my #1 reviewer.  
  
Iw_angel: Thank you one and all.  
  
Disclaimer: I iw_angel do not own any of the following: L.O.D, Meru, Lloyd, Bardel, the Wingly Forest, Meru's parents, Garudha, or Ancestor Blano (if I even got those names straight)  
  
Claimer: I do however own Tyra a.k.a. Saria, and Carrol. Please do not use them with out my consent.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 Exiled  
  
A small girl emerged from the crowd and walked straight up to Lloyd and Tyra (who well be going by the name Saria for a few chapters). She circled around them once and looked them up and down; them walked right up and starred them in the eye. When Lloyd returned the gaze she blushed and looked down.  
  
~ Lloyd some one has a crush on you ~ Saria taunted him for a moment. The girl then turned her gaze to Saria, and starred straight into her pure silver eyes, not blinking. ~ Lloyd she thinks your cute too. ~ But she never got to finish her mind speech because just then the girl grabbed her arm and dragged her running away.  
  
Lloyd laughed at the sight of the girl dragging Saria behind her as she ran. It was even funnier when the girl began to fly with out warning, and Saria took about a foot to pull out her wings.  
  
"Hi I'm Meru White. I'm only ten, but I'm going to be eleven soon! How old are you, Saria was it?" Meru somehow managed to shout even at their breakneck speed.  
  
"Yeah it's Saria, I'm nine. Where are we going?" She tried to reply but it came out not much more than a whisper.  
  
"We're going to that big white house third on the left!" She managed to shout back again. Now that Saria knew where she was going it only took her a second to get there, now it was Meru's turn to be dragged as Saria boosted their speed bye about ten times. They quickly landed on the steps. Meru started searching the many pockets of the over coat that she was wearing.  
  
"Is this the right house Meru?" Saria asked as she scanned down the street there were quite a few large houses at this end of the street. "Yeah this is it, how do you go that fast? That was really cool can we do it again?" Meru asked still searching through her pockets.  
  
"Maybe later. So you have a crush on my brother?" Saria asked rather slyly (by nine-year-old standards).  
  
"I don't have a crush on him. I just think he is cute." Meru added a moment later. "Really really cute. I'm in love though." Then she blushed as she realized that she had probably said too much.  
  
"In love with who?" Saria asked out of pure curiosity, she knew a moment later that she shouldn't have asked, but to her surprise that Meru actually answered her.  
  
" His name is Garudha, he's thirteen. You can't tell anyone though understand!" Meru still blushing waved a finger threateningly right in Saria's face.  
  
" I promise that I shall never betray your trust." She finished her sentence in ancient wingly. Meru's face showed that she did not understand.  
  
" What was that?" Meru asked sounding somewhat surprised. Now it was Saria's time to be shocked.  
  
"You don't know that language?" Saria asked her voice took up the shocked tone that was written over her face.  
  
" No what language was it?" Meru asked.  
  
" It was old wingly, my mother taught it to me when I was three." Saria told her, then she took a glance to Meru. " Did you find your key?"  
  
"No I think it is in my other coat just knock my Mom well answer." Meru told her. Saria turned and knocked on the door, a few moments later middle aged looking woman who Saria noted that she had wise eyes, and so was probably around a hundred and fifty.  
  
Meru's mother took a glance at Saria. Her silver hair, the pure silver of her eyes and last to the long scar that ran down her arm, from her shoulder down to her elbow. It was still a fresh wound at the time and was just over a centimeter wide. She then took a glance at Meru.  
  
The silhouette of a man appeared behind her and grunted as he turned and walked away. Meru looked down quickly and tried not to make eye contact. The woman motioned to the man for him to go back in.  
  
"Come in Meru dear." Her mother called and opened the door wider. Meru started to follow her mother then turned to Saria and beckoned her to follow. Saria also started to follow however when she reached the door it was slammed in her face.  
  
She just stood there in a minute from the shock; being unwanted it was strange. Saria thought, people had always wanted her, good people bad people, just all people. She had always been wanted; she had gotten people into trouble for being wanted. It was just like Savan said they had a race to claim her. Saria had the habit of dwelling on her thoughts and emotions so it was both a good and a bad thing when the shouting started.  
  
"They are not normal, I do not want you around them!" A voice shouted probably Meru's father.  
  
" There is no such thing as normal!" Meru was putting to her naturally loud voice to work. " I'll never make friends if my Father always has a closed mind?! Answer that one!  
  
"Ancestor is afraid of then a we should be to!" Her father shouted and it echoed through the yard.  
  
"No he isn't afraid of them he was afraid for them! There's a deference, she could have been my friend if it wasn't for my Father acting like a jerk!" Meru was shocked to here the words flow out of her mouth. " I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain but she was cut off.  
  
" To your room now." He was no longer shouting, Meru had won the argument. But it felt worse than loosing it. "If I see you with one of them again I will separate you from all of your friends and that includes Garudha! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes father." Meru practically sobbed, as she turned and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
The sky was clear, the sun was high it was a beautiful day. Birds singing squirrels playing, the monsters were nice. um well not so savage as usual. That however was all to change in a few minutes.  
  
Lloyd laughed as he watched the girl drag Saria away. He was glad that she was going to have some fun while they were visiting, it was a great chance for the both of them to meet some new wingly friends.  
  
The crowd was still starring at Lloyd, but he didn't care and he was used to if. Just then three teenage boys emerged from the crowd, seeing this the crowd broke off and went their separate ways. Except for these three boys who walked right up to Lloyd.  
  
"Thank Soa, I'm glad that some people aren't afraid of me." He said as took a glance at the three boys.  
  
"Oh I am afraid of you! Just stay away from the girl." The first one said very coldly.  
  
"Why she's my sister?" Lloyd replied confused.  
  
"No I meant Meru, I am going to marry her some day. You thought that I was talking about that freak girl!?!! The boy said, before he started to back away in fear of the glaze that Lloyd was now giving him. Then he turned and ran as he saw the sky grow to be black.  
  
"Don't mind Bardel, he isn't fond of very many people. Especially not strangers. Oh yeah sorry I am Garudha and this is Carrol." He finished as he motioned to the boy beside him.  
  
" Do the two of you need a place to crash to night, if you do you can stay at our house. Mom won't mind. " Carrol stopped there and looked up as rain started to pour down on there heads he then out of pure curiosity asked. "Are you what caused the weather to change?"  
  
"Yeah sorry that guy just got on my nerves." Lloyd said excepting so rude remark was shocked when the two of them started to laugh. Lloyd added, "Sorry it was a nice day."  
  
Author's note: Ummm.. Don't know what to say, hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review please I'll try to get another chapter out soon. 


	5. Friendly Rivalry

First things first  
  
Author's note: wow am I dreaming? I have fourteen reviews! Thank you! * Hugs random person * Aerena you are my number one reviewer. Lady Yuna with all due respect I did not copy your elf thingy because I have been writing lame short stories about them since I was 9. Yes Meru says that she is in love and she probably thinks that she is or she wouldn't be engaged in the game. I vaguely recall some one asking how they became dragoons well I tell you that next chapter. I think that that answers all the questions. Buh bye  
  
P.S. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
  
MIB: Miss could you please get off of me?  
  
Iw-angel: who are you any way?  
  
MIB: I'm a security guard.  
  
Iw-angel: sorry * walks off blushing*  
  
Friendly Rivalry  
  
"So what's your name anyway?" Carrol asked Lloyd as they watched Garudha run off trying to stay dry, but it wasn't working to well.  
  
"I'm Lloyd, and my sister goes Tyra in the common and Saria is her wingly name. Carrol are you sure that your Mom won't mind us staying?" Lloyd answered him.  
  
" Of course she won't mind, she is a direct descendent of ancestor so since he is letting you stay so well she. She doesn't have much of a choice either." He told Lloyd hoping it would relive some of Lloyd's worries and from the look on his face it had worked.  
  
~ Saria, I found us a place to stay ~  
  
~ Yeah I read you ~ Came the reply. (For anyone who has not caught on yet ~ these things are for when they use mind speach ~.)  
  
~ It's a big brown house with allot of windows, it is down at the end of fourth street. ~  
  
"So where is your sister?" Carrol asked him curiously.  
  
"She's probably with Meru." Lloyd told him.  
  
" I'm not so sure," Came the reply with a note of concern.  
  
" Why wouldn't she be?"  
  
" Well it's her father, he doesn't want any one of isn't quite normal around Meru, in his opinion she is wild enough with out someone's bad influence." Carrol stopped to take a breath before continuing. "So after the show you put up in the town square he doesn't want you anywhere near her. I Meru's words 'He has a closed mind'. That girl is going to be the end of him, for crying out loud, she already talks about leaving the forest!"  
  
"So knowing Saria, she is off wandering around some where, some place gloomy. With hurt feelings pretending it is all okay." Lloyd told Carrol as the two of them were walking down the street.  
  
"How old is she, Saria I mean?" Carrol asked Lloyd.  
  
"She's nine, why are you asking?" Lloyd asked as he ripped his gaze off of his dragging feet to watch Carrol shrug.  
  
" Well we should probably go find her, if your right she is probably she'll be down around, Slareled lane. It's not a good place for a kid. There are a lot of gangs and stuff down there." Carrol sounded generally worried so Lloyd brought out his wings and followed Carrol as he flew to the outskirts of the city. Lloyd wasn't worried about Saria, Carrol was though. Lloyd happened to be more worried about the next person to piss her off.  
  
"We're here." Carrol said as he landed. "I'll take allies on this side of the street you take that side okay?" Carrol ran off to check some of the allies.  
  
  
  
Lloyd ran down the first ally then turned around as he realized that it was empty. He turned and ran into the second. There was a group of winglies about his age doing drugs and drinking, so he stood there and scanned through the group. `All red eyes like mine.' He thought to himself as he turned and walked slowly away, he didn't want to make a scene.  
  
"Bingo!" Lloyd muttered as he walked into his third and final ally, and saw the silhouette of a girl sitting on a fence.  
  
"Yes?" A voice answered him coming from the ally. " Excuse me sir, did you call me?" Bingo asked him.  
  
"Uh. no. is Bingo your name?" Lloyd asked back more than a little bit confused. The girl who was oddly enough named Bingo nodded before talking to Lloyd.  
  
"Well I go by that for fun, I hate to be called by my real name, it's Heather." Bingo finished explaining Lloyd nodded to show that it made sense now.  
  
" It is really a quite beautiful name Bingo." Lloyd replied. Bingo blushed to a deep shade of red as she heard the comment.  
  
"Thank you. You're a charmer you know that? Are you seeing someone?" She asked him rather quickly, so it took a moment for the words to set in to Lloyd's still confused head.  
  
" WHAT?!? I.. I'm not a charmer, yes I am dating someone, her name is Lenus and I love her." He paused to take a breath. "I'm sorry for bothering you Bingo, I have to go now." With that he turned to run back the way he came.  
  
~ Lloyd who is this guy, what's his name? ~  
  
~ Carrol why, what happened, what did you do to him?! ~  
  
~ I didn't do anything to him. In fact I think that I might have scared him he threw a metal fan at me I didn't see it coming and it cut my side open. Then the wimp went into shock after watching me heal. ~  
  
"I don't blame him, I almost pass out watching you do that sometimes." Lloyd said as he walked up behind her. "Come on I'll carry him, we should head to his house." Lloyd said but never did as Carrol's eyes started to flutter slowly then open.  
  
" What the.. Where am I?" He really sounded pathetic in his current state. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Carrol screamed as he rolled over to see Saria starring at him. "What the HELL is it call Saria a freak day? HUH! Well is it?" She stood up and yelled Carrol shook his head in obvious disagreement.  
  
"I'm sorry but you scared me, a lot. Your." He started but Saria cut him off.  
  
"I'm what? WEIRD or did you mean a FREAK no wait it was NOT NORMAL wasn't it." She shouted up at the black sky hat was still pouring rain down on them. She tried to run her fingers through her hair, but it was tangled and matted down.  
  
" Actually I was going to say beautiful, but if you prefer I could call you by one of the names that you picked." Carrol finished with a charming grin spread over his features. " Aren't you injured, or did I miss in the ally?"  
  
" No you hit me really hard and fast, sorry I wasn't paying attention, so you saw when I healed and got scared and went into shock. So it is my fault that you are in your current state I am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Saria finished, sounding more than a little worried. Saria hated it when people were mad at her, unless she was mad at them too.  
  
"So how was Meru?" Lloyd asked his sister.  
  
"Meru was great. Happy energetic, just she was maybe a little over enthusiastic. Other than that she would have made a great friend." Saria finished sounding a little disappointed.  
  
" Would have made a good friend, why won't she still make a good friend?" Lloyd asked sounding more than a little concerned for his sister.  
  
"Was it something about her father?" Carrol asked as he listened in on the conversation. He let out a sigh as Saria nodded her head slowly. " Yeah he can be a jerk at times, okay more like he can be a normal guy once every ten years." He finished with a look of satisfaction on his face. "So Lloyd you owe me three pieces of gold for being right about Meru's Dad, and seven for me finding her first." Carrol said nudging his thumb over in Saria's direction.  
  
Saria sat bolt up right and jumped to her feet and walked over to face Carrol. "You two bet over me!?!?!" She shouted right into his face. Carrol nodded slow backing away from what he thought to be a very angered girl and was caught very off guard when she asked her next question. "What time is it?" She said giving a curious look at the still black sky. Noticing for the first time that the rain had stopped.  
  
" I dunno my guess is around five, but I am not sure since someone short circuited the sky!" Carrol said loudly giving Lloyd an evil glare, as Lloyd rolled his eyes towards the still gray not black sky.  
  
"Lloyd I challenge you to a duel!" Carrol demanded after the three had eaten their dinner.  
  
" Why so I can kick your ass or for a different reason?" Lloyd asked before agreeing.  
  
" No so I can kick yours!" Carrol retorted.  
  
" Well lets get going then!" Saria some how managed to get out between suppressed giggles. So the three marched off to the training center a few blocks away.  
  
"We'll each use a full set of weapons, so that we can both switch at will. Is that okay with you Lloyd?" Carrol asked as he walked to his side of the court and picked his weapons.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun! I love watching you two argue!" She started twirling around the court while Lloyd and Carrol picked their weapons.  
  
"No more candy for you!" Lloyd taunted his sister.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Saria shouted Carrol held two metal fans and a short sword, Lloyd on the other hand held only a sword, a light one of old design that was rarely seen now days -uh oh Carrol's in trouble if Lloyd uses that sword on him.- Saria thought to herself. Carrol and Lloyd nodded to show her they were ready. " One, two, and three BEGIN!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Carrol stayed as far away from Lloyd as he could, and threw the first of his metal fans at Lloyd whom easily knocked it down using his sword, Lloyd stepped forward to pick up the fan. Carrol took advantage of this and threw the second fan at Lloyd's back which grazed through the skin on his back Lloyd reached down and picked up the fan from the floor, as well as digging the other one out of his back. He clipped them on to his belt in case he needed them.  
  
He looked up just in time to block a blow from Carrol's short sword. Now that Carrol was closer Lloyd who was at an overwhelming advantage, Lloyd had been raised as a swordsman, and Carrol was not familiar with the short sword. Lloyd was also three years older than Carrol, and five years older than Saria.  
  
Carrol's sword went flying from he harsh blow that Lloyd dealt on to the higher part of the hilt. Carrol was so amazed at what Lloyd did next that his jaw dropped, Lloyd unbelted the two fans and handed them back to Carrol, just before back flipping away to talk to Saria.  
  
"We're gonna need healing in a while." Lloyd told her, the expression on her face was totally blank, she was completely dumbfounded.  
  
"Lloyd where are we going to find someone to heal you two?" Saria asked with a look of concern covering her features, Lloyd took the moment to smack his hand to his forehead. Saria simply nodded to show that she didn't understand him. Then her eyes widened as Lloyd pointed to her. "Me?! I get to do it HURRAY!!!" She was almost bouncing off the walls as the excitement coursed through her.  
  
Carrol had finally regained his bearings; he hadn't understood why Lloyd had given him a weapon, let alone his favorite.  
  
Carrol POV  
  
Shit there goes that stupid sword, why did I even pick it; it just got in the way! Oh great, what is Lloyd doing with his belt. taking off the fans, is he going to beat me using my own weapons to win. God he is more of a hot head than I thought is he trying to rob me of my dignity? Wait, no that makes no sense at all. he. he is, he's giving them back, but why? Is he having fun fighting me, well I ever understand this guy? No probably not, and his sister, how do you tell a nine-year old girl that you. wait a sec WHAT am I saying? Plus she's taken for sure.  
  
"Carrol, are you okay?" Saria's concerned voice snapped him back to reality. Carrol shook off the weird butterfly feeling and nodded to her before turning to Lloyd.  
  
"Are we gonna finish this or not?" He asked Lloyd impatiently. Lloyd just shrugged and then nodded in reply. "Lloyd don't go easy on me okay?" Lloyd took a glance into Carrol's eyes, which told him Carrol was serious so he nodded again.  
  
Carrol backed away and threw the first fan weakly, Lloyd noted that he was probably trying the same way that he had started the first time. So instead of knocking it down Lloyd caught it and threw it  
  
back so fast Carrol didn't notice until it slashed his arm just below the shoulder right down to the bone.  
  
"Shit! I let my guard down, stupid me!" Carrol muttered to him self as he doubled over from the surge of pain that shot through him. When he straightened and stood up he was shocked to see Lloyd standing in front of him, with his sword arm extended so the blade was not even an inch from the skin on his neck.  
  
"I win." Lloyd stated as he turned to Saria who was beaming at Carrol from the sidelines. "Can we have a heal here please?" Lloyd asked her before turning back to Carrol "Hold still, this will only hurt for a second." Lloyd warned him and Carrol seemed to heed his advice.  
  
"Here you go." Saria said placing her hand on Carrol's wound. A soft glow came from her hand as the wound completely disappeared. The same process was then carried out on Lloyd, only he winced in pain. It was only a minute or two before Lloyd regained his composure, and Carrol finished examining his new scar, he wouldn't admit it but he kind of liked it. Instead, he just sat there waiting for someone to talk. He didn't have to wait very long, because Lloyd was the one who broke the silence only a moment later.  
  
"That hurt like HELL!" Lloyd shouted as he rubbed his back with his left hand still holding the sword in his right hand.  
  
"What do you mean, I didn't feel a thing. maybe I'm just more manly than you?" Carrol stated solemnly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Lloyd retorted, as Carrol's remark echoed through the building. Saria started giggling hysterically.  
  
"What are you laughing at?!?!" Lloyd and Carrol snapped at her together.  
  
"Nothing really just wondering how Carrol's was painless, but on the other hand Lloyd's hurt him almost to the point of passing out." She told them and watched in satisfaction as they both nodded, she then added innocently, "I wonder why?" She finished with a smirk.  
  
Lloyd turned to glare at her, his garnet eyes meeting with Saria's set of pure silver. Then as if she had just told him something important he jumped up and was alert.  
  
"You." He said pointing at her with a look of mixed rage and disbelief on his pale face. "You make it hurt me?" He asked her in a hurt tone of voice, and to his surprise she nodded. " You little brat!" With that he jumped up and started to chase her around the room in circles.  
  
Saria risked a glance behind her and saw that Lloyd was easily gaining on her so she sped up ten fold. Lloyd seeing this followed suit, so once again he was gaining on her. As his speed increased a few locks of his platinium hair fell into his face, he raised his hand and pushed the locks behind his ear Saria had seen him and took the chance to fly to the ceiling. So when Lloyd looked up his little sister was nowhere in sight.  
  
"When did you learn to go invisible?!" Lloyd shouted down at the ground. Carrol chuckled at the thought of fighting siblings. He couldn't imagine Saria lasting very long against Lloyd; but then again he knew little of both of them.  
  
"The same day that you remembered to look up!" Saria shouted down at him. Lloyd looked up in surprise to see his sister flying up near the ceiling with her flaming blue soul buster drawn. Oh great Lloyd thought another duel. This time I might not be the winner!  
  
Saria dived down at him, sliced the light sword in his right hand into two pieces, cut his wrist, and kicked off if his stomach to get some distance. Lloyd pulled his soul buster out of thin air the way that Saria had a moment earlier. Saria winked at Lloyd as she started to heal her brother's wrist, making him almost pass out from the pain.  
  
When Lloyd got over the painful healing process he took a glance over at his sister and thought to himself. "What is her weakness, she knows way more magic than I do so it has to be psychical!" Lloyd created a small barrier around himself; it slowly began to expand until the whole room was covered in the warm yellow glow. "No magic in here." Lloyd warned his sister, but it was too late for her to do anything about that.  
  
Carrol gasped as the barrier surrounded him, the wind was knocked out of him as his magical powers went into submission, the effect was however much greater on Saria who fell to the floor and had a coughing fit.  
  
"You win Lloyd." She stated sourly. "Now get me the hell out of this thing!" Saria shouted as she stared at Lloyd's soul busted only an inch from her throat. With the defeat official Lloyd snapped his fingers and the barrier disappeared. He then kindly stretched out a hand to help her up, which to his surprise his proud sister accepted it and was raised to her feet.  
  
"Your not mad?" Lloyd asked doubtfully.  
  
"No not today, you normally beat me with pure skill, but no I have a weak spot to work on." She told him honestly and in an almost happy tone that matched perfectly with the grin on her face.  
  
Carrol caught his breath, while still staring at the two and how quickly they got over the fight. "That was amazing. you were amazing!" The comment had been directed to Saria but she didn't notice that or the soft tone in his voice. "What the hell are you two, I want to be one!?!"  
  
"We're winglies," Lloyd started but knew his sister wanted to finish, so he stopped.  
  
"Cursed by fate." Saria finish in a sour tone of voice. "And I hate it so much!" Saria finished as a single tear rolled down her face.  
  
Carrol heard the hurt tone in her voice a decided that if he could he would help her. to step away from the pain, or to just get over it. "Can you tell me why you're cursed?" He asked the two of them.  
  
Lloyd nodded and spoke up. "We could both tell you, but she could actually show you!" He finished gesturing to Saria.  
  
"Would you please show me why your so called curse?" Carrol asked her sincerely, and watched her slowly nodding her head. "I just want to understand you two." He added to ease his self-doubt.  
  
"Okay. I guess. but only if you are sure." Saria told Carrol as he nodded quickly. "Well if you're sure. Tell me if it gets to be to much for you, okay?" She told him as he continued nodding. Saria held out a hand and Carrol grasped onto it and let out a gasp of shock as the colour began to swirl then to blur. Then the room went completely black; all he could see was Saria and himself glowing dimly in the endless darkness.  
  
  
  
Whayooooooooo!!!!! That is by far my longest chapter yet. It's around 3500 words long!  
  
Well what do you think? Please review, I love reviews!  
  
Oh yeah sorry that my battles were stupid so when you review would you please tell me if I should continue to write during the battle or start afterwards? Please?  
  
Buh bye. 


	6. Flash Back

Author's note: Okay, I know I was asked how they became dragoons; this is the chapter that tells you. One of my favorite chapters that I have written so far, it explains why Lloyd and Saria are so different from other winglies, why they are not NORMAL.  
  
Also I was asked when Carrol and Saria get together, since it was kind of obvious that they do. I won't tell you when, but he breaks down and cries when someone tells him that she is dead. (No I won't tell you when, where, or how she dies; or even if.)  
  
Oh yeah I sort of had a mistake in my earlier chapters, when I said Saria's eyes were pure silver I didn't mean that it was completely sliver, just that the colour was silver and that was all. Not like a sliver tint they are sliver.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOD (unfortunately) or anything about it.  
  
Claimer: I do however own; Saria (Tyra), Carrol, Nathan, Zelldore, and Karen.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Flash Back  
  
" I've done it!" A voice called through the darkness. A voice that Carrol did not recognize, but Saria did Carrol noted as he watched a tear roll silently down her check. He didn't want to watch her in pain, so he put his full attention on the now dimly lit scene before him.  
  
" Done what?" A young woman replied she looked around the age of twenty-nine, but she was a wingly with wise eyes, that looked hundreds of years old.  
  
"They are my parents." Saria told Carrol in a sad tone, Carrol was tempted to do something to ease her pain, but it was to both of there surprise when he picked up her hand and held it in his own.  
  
"Karen come and see this!" Nathan shouted up the stairs to the room where Lloyd sat with his mother reading a book, and Saria was learning how to dance, doing quite well too. Karen got up out of her chair, but Lloyd tugged on her sleeve, " What is it Lloyd?" She asked her son sweetly.  
  
"Can we all go down me Zelldore, and Tyra?" He asked her doubtfully. She took a moment to decide.  
  
" You can all come down if you ask, properly. Is that alright?" She asked and Lloyd nodded.  
  
"Could Zelldore, Saria, and I come down with you please?" He asked in a curt tone of voice and his mother nodded. So Lloyd and Saria raced down the stairs (Lloyd won of course), while his mother and Zelldore walked down quietly talking about education. OF ALL THINGS!  
  
"Thank you again for this arrangement that you have come up with!" Zelldore told her for about the millionth time.  
  
"It is no problem, they need to know how to dance, and you deserve a good education, it works out fine." She told him sweetly.  
  
"This is incredible, I am around as strong as Melbu Framah himself!" Nathan told her when she caught up with the children.  
  
"Well hope that you aren't as stubborn him!" She retorted as she took a look at the vile that he was holding.  
  
"Do you want some?" Nathan asked his wife as her continued to stare at the vile that he was holding.  
  
"No, I have no desire for power, but the children may have some." She told him ripping her gaze off of the vile and urged the children forward. "Zelldore, aren't you having some?" She asked in her sweet voice but he sock his head. Saria and Lloyd stepped forward to watch their father.  
  
Carrol noticed for the first time that Lloyd looked almost exactly the same as he did now, except for his height of course. On the other hand Saria was completely different. Her hair was platinium purple like Lloyd's was, and her eyes were garnet, she had been normal once, he noted.  
  
"Drink this." Nathan told them.  
  
Lloyd drank it quickly a looked disgusted " It tastes like cabbage!" He warned Saria as she brought the cup to her lips and started to drink it she nodded to show Lloyd that he was right.  
  
"I feel funny." Saria looked up at her mother who gasped in shock as she saw her daughter who now looked like the Saria that Carrol knew. Zelldore rushed forward and caught Saria as she fainted into his arms and spoke one word. "Thanks"  
  
  
  
The memory faded and new memories were starting to appear, they were in a deserted city with a strange glow and oddly enough it seemed they were underwater.  
  
"Welcome to Aglis, my home." A man's voice broke the silence.  
  
"That is Savan, I live with him in Aglis now." Saria explained Carrol nodded and loosened his grip on her hand without making eye contact.  
  
"This is where the two of you well learn how to use stronger magic Savan will take you under his wing and teach you for the next two years." Nathan told them as he nudged them gently through the archway. "I am so sorry that I invented this stupid serum, and my family has to pay for my ignorance! Here take it, and keep it safe." He said as he handed the vile with a cork in it to Saria who soul melded with it.  
  
Saria hoped off of her father's shoulder and landed gracefully on her feet. She turned to face him with tear filled eyes. "You have to come back in or before two years, like you promised!" She told him fiercely.  
  
"Yeah or I'll run away from this . place!" Lloyd said threateningly and as a result his mother let out a gasp of surprise.  
  
"Lloyd Cronon. If you do, I'll never forgive you." Karen was obviously stressed out about leaving her children alone with a man that only Nathan knew.  
  
"Karen, we have to go. now give them their gifts and we have to go before he finds us." Nathan told her, with a stern, and yet still understanding tone. Karen took out two necklaces and handed them to her children hugged them and stepped back.  
  
"These will increase your mental link ten fold, or so we hope, good bye." Karen reluctantly ripped her gaze off of her children and turned to follow her husband out.  
  
  
  
This sad memory also faded as a new one came quickly to replace it, this time it was still the same place. Time had passed however Saria's hair was longer than it had been, and both of them were taller.  
  
"Don't do it, please don't leave me here alone, I don't want to be alone!" Saria's pleading voice was heard. "Please don't run away, give them a month they'll be here!" She tried to reason with him, but it was futile, he had long ago made up his mind.  
  
"They promised to be here a month ago, I feel like a lab rat here. I am no rat, I am leaving." Lloyd didn't think that he was getting through to her, but he was.  
  
"What are you two doing?" It was Savan's voice that echoed through the city.  
  
"Please Saria open the barrier?!" Lloyd asked her as he heard footsteps start at a hurried pace, he knew Savan would only take about five minutes to get to them.  
  
"Why so you can abandon me too?!" Saria had lost her temper as she screamed at her brother.  
  
"Listen, I'm not abandoning you." He tried to explain as he held on to her shoulders he forced himself to stare into her silvery eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to leave.." Saria said quietly.  
  
"Then come with me!" Lloyd knew that she wanted out, she didn't like this place either.  
  
"I. I can't I have to listen to Mother, and she said to wait here." She said doubtfully, "But I want to leave, I hate this place. I don't know what to do." She said as calmly as she could, she was anything but calm and it showed when she fell to the floor crying. She was only nine, but still was proud. She didn't want Lloyd to see her like. This but it was too late and she couldn't stop. She looked up into Lloyd's face to apologize but was to surprised to say anything. Lloyd was crying too, and he dropped to the floor next two her, the two just sat and cried.  
  
However when the lights all flashed off and on again at least twice as bright as they had been. This drew their attention away from their tears and onto the now swirling lights and shadows, which formed two perfectly round orbs that floated about three feet off the ground. Lloyd walked over and was about to grab it when it morphed, it was still and icy dark colour, but now it was now shaped like an ancient sword. Despite the fact that he was shocked he still grabbed on to the handle, Saria did the same to her sword it felt hot in her hand, it almost burned them. The two swords glowed for a minute one black, one white, when the glowing stopped; they noticed that each sword had a jewel set in them.  
  
Saria reached out to touch the opal set in her sword, as soon as she laid a finger on it there was a blinding flash, Saria started to glow as she was lifted from the ground there was a rush of feathers as wings enclosed around her. Then an opal coloured liquid appeared and fell over the wings of light they opened revealing a very bright light as Saria walked out on to the liquid before it dissolved. She stood in opal/white amour. She cocked her head to the side and watched in awe as Lloyd transformed.  
  
Lloyd started to glow black as a large energy ball formed around him with a few bolts of black electricity coming out from it. The light was blinding even though it only lasted about three seconds, when the lights dimmed Lloyd was revealed in black dragoon armor that reflected other colours as well.  
  
"This sword is really light. Not to mention cool, I am going to name it. got any ideas?" Lloyd asked as he took in the true beauty of the sword that he was holding. (I can't describe it so just picture the dragon buster).  
  
"It could be Ferine?" Saria asked him quietly.  
  
"It is! Ferine; dancing flames, I like it." Lloyd exclaimed as he took a glance at his sister who was holding two daggers. "Hey! How did you do that?" Lloyd asked amazed as he saw that the daggers were made of the same stuff as the sword she had been holding. Saria shrugged as she tried to put her thoughts to words.  
  
"I just thought to myself that I would prefer daggers. I think." She tried to explain, but it wouldn't come out. " I name it Sariaen, dancing water."  
  
Another flash of light caught their attention as they turned to see two baby dragons appear out of nowhere. An opal and onyx dragon both crawled slowly to their new masters and to the dragoons great surprise spoke to them.  
  
"We" The onyx dragon spoke up. "Are here to protect the two of you, you are the onyx dragoon of death, sorrow and fear and you..." He said as he turned to face Saria. "You are the opal dragoon of life, joy and hope. We are your dragons, you may name us if you wish."  
  
Lloyd turned to his dragon. " Your name is Derne, is that alright?" Lloyd's dragon now named Derne nodded in agreement.  
  
"You are Opa if you don't have a name already. Do you?" Saria asked her new friend.  
  
"Believe me Saria of the life, we were just born when you let your emotions seize you." Opa finished curtly.  
  
"Since when are the two of you blessed with the power of the dragoons?!?" It was Savan; he had finally caught up with them at the gate. "What are you two doing?" He demanded as he saw that the two of them wink and nod.  
  
"Lloyd and I are running away!" Saria told him, and his mouth dropped at what she said, it had always been Lloyd to run away. Never not once had Saria even mentioned it as an issue. Lloyd grinned and open and toothy grin at her.  
  
"That's the sister that I know and love! Welcome back, Savan meet Tyra, the spunky part of Saria!" Lloyd exclaimed as he watched Savan's jaw drop even more then it had a moment before. "Don't touch her!" Lloyd hissed at Savan how ignored the warning and stepped forward to grab Saria's wrist.  
  
"If you leave Zelldore and Graham will have a race to claim you and you know it!" Savan shouted and it echoed through all of Aglis.  
  
Saria turned and glared at Savan for a minute, and the glare that he received was unbearable especially under those silver eyes. "Let go of me old man!" Saria warned him, but he kept his grip firm. Well at least until Lloyd took his sword and slashed under his chin. Savan clasped a hand to his chin to slow the bleeding.  
  
"We're through Lloyd." Saria said as she hoped onto Opa's back. Lloyd and Derne flew through first, then Savan grabbed her wrist again.  
  
"Savan I'm going with Lloyd!" Saria shouted at him.  
  
"I know that, but go to Bale and get the best knight there to protect you, do you understand?" He asked her kindly. She nodded her head and waited for him to finish before she left. "And beware of your new swords, they are soul shards. Even more powerful then Melbu Framaha's dragon buster, they have that effect on all living and dead creatures. Make sure that the soul buster works for you, and that you don't work for it." He warned her in his normal kind tone.  
  
"Later!" She said as he let go of her wrist. She then healed him, stuck out he tongue at him and took off.  
  
"Will I ever understand those two?"  
  
These memories also faded however there was no new one that came to replace it this time. They went back to that black abyss where it had all started.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Carrol had recovered his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, some memories are fresh and still hurt to think about let alone share. Plus I still have to show them to Lloyd." She told him as the lights began to return and focus and they found themselves back in the real world.  
  
  
  
"So how was it?" Lloyd's voice rang out as Carrol stopped reviewing over what he had just seen.  
  
"Interesting, the dragoon of death, sorrow, and fear?" Carrol replied, but regretted it because of the glare that Lloyd sent over to Saria.  
  
-You showed him that? - Lloyd started  
  
-Yeah why do you have a problem with that? -  
  
-No I guess not-  
  
-I didn't show him about Mom and Dad though-  
  
- Good -  
  
  
  
  
  
AND SO THE CHAPTER ENDS!!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! I know that sucked, but if you read it please review, I'm not afraid of the FLAMES so review any review please. I NEED INPUT! Buh bye 


	7. Unexpected departure

Hiya guys guess what I did if you're reading this?!?!? I UPDATED! Yup that's right lazy me has finally updated!! Well this chapter was just for kicks or something don't ask! So where was I? *hugs all the wonderful people who reviewed * THANK YOU!!! Umm . . . Q/A TIME!! Aerena; no Savan isn't bad in this fic but his role has been increased big time. Aya; umm. . . just cause I love reviews doesn't mean I'm racing you with them. Cause I'm not mostly cause I don't update often enough to stay ahead. Lady Yuna; Ummm. . . I loved how Yuna transformed . . . it reminded me of something umm. . . can't put my finger on it sorry. Glad that you're enjoying my fic. Fan; sorry that you didn't like that last chapter it was one of my favourite ones. Ssp47; In this fic his 16 but in the last chapter he was 14. Freefall; well I wanted to agree with you, you're late but I'm later!  
  
Meru: * sitting in a chair slurping on a slushy * umm. . . sweetness sugar. . . ficcy.  
  
IwA: yup it's a new chapter!  
  
Meru: OMG  
  
Sam: hehehe I updated!  
  
Meru: U killed Haschal!  
  
Sam: What!?!?! * turns around and sees Haschal dead from shock* That isn't very nice! I update more that once a lifetime!  
  
Meru: Apparently not.  
  
Sam: There is no way in hell this can be proven!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six A Few Chores  
  
It was nine o'clock in the mourning when Carrol stretched his arms and yawned before shading his eyes from the light streaming through the blinds.  
  
"So he surfaces!" Lloyd said sarcastically. Though Carrol was only eleven he still cast a hard gaze onto Lloyd.  
  
"Very funny! What time did you get up that you're dressed already?" Carrol shot back.  
  
"Eight I think." Lloyd said as the laid back down, already dressed in his plain black pants and vest that was nowhere near plain as it was covered in his family crest. Full of intricate silver designs that glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"Where's Saria?" Carrol asked as he got dressed in the bathroom.  
  
"You like her don't you?" Was the only reply that he received. Lloyd tore his attention off of his thoughts of Aglis and the one treasure there that he loved. He rolled onto his stomach to watch Carrol's reaction to the question. Carrol's pale skin flushed as the true meaning of Lloyd's word sunk into his head.  
  
"No of course not!" Carrol said as he started to stare at his hands. He knew in his heart that he did but it made no sense to him how he fell for a girl that he didn't even know for a whole day. Lloyd cast him a doubtful gaze that saw straight through Carrol's measly attempt of a lie.  
  
"I'll make this simple for you Carrol. I can tell that you like her and I can tell that she likes you back. All you have to do is tell her." Lloyd told him and for a minute Carrol couldn't help but wonder if Lloyd was lying.  
  
"How can you tell?" Carrol asked. Silence followed.  
  
"Saria I think." Lloyd said as he tried to remember. "Yeah Saria always knew what girl I had fallen for and one day she just told me how she could tell. She's going to regret that. She thinks that Lenus is the girl that I love and if someone asks me that's what I tell them cause she has a tendency to eaves drop. I can avoid doing the things that make her recognize a crush." Lloyd finished. He missed his treasure from Aglis.  
  
"So she likes me too?" Carrol said doubting the words he spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Lloyd said as he turned to face Carrol again. "Carrol you break her heart and I'll break your leg!" Lloyd said in half a joke but it still held the meaning. All Carrol could do was nod frightfully.  
  
Carrol and Lloyd got up and walked down stairs into the kitchen where breakfast was sitting on the table already prepared. Lloyd sat down instantly at the spot with the least food and began to stuff his face. Carrol sat down and took a small fork full in his hand and held it out debating on weather to try it or not.  
  
"Go ahead Saria made it." Lloyd managed to get out between mouthfuls.  
  
"Some how that isn't very comforting. Knowing that my food was made by a nine-year old is a frightening thought!" Carrol shot back at him.  
  
"She's a really great cook. Plus if you really love her you would try it!" Lloyd replied. Carrol reluctantly shoved the forkful into his mouth and turned it slowly with his tongue.  
  
"Hey this is good!" Carrol almost shouted in glee. All Lloyd did was cast him an 'I told you so' gaze. Lloyd finished the food on his plate and reached across the table stealing the pancakes and sausages off of his sister's plate only leaving the ham, eggs and toast.  
  
"What are you doing?" Carrol choked back a cry of shock. "She's going to kill you!"  
  
"Nah she doesn't like pancakes or sausages that's why she gives me one less than every one else so I have room to eat hers after." Lloyd suddenly dropped his fork and stood up. Carrol wondered what Lloyd was doing when he heard a song on the air. Sing in the forest was usual it was the song itself that made him listen it was a song that he had never heard before. However for Lloyd the song was all too familiar. Lloyd got up walked to the doorway, which was open and flew up to the roof Carrol right behind him.  
  
"Carrol we're looking for Saria. She's up here some where so you go that way I'm going this way." Lloyd started to walk off before Carrol could protest. As Lloyd rounded the corner he saw Saria sitting down and humming to her favourite song.  
  
Saria had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs and was resting her chin in the small gap between her knees. Her eyes burned with tears that threatened to flow freely if only she would let them but pride made them stop. As soon as the song was over Lloyd walked over and offered her a hand up not noticing Carrol watching them. Saria ignored the hand in front of her so Lloyd sat down next to her noticing that she didn't wear the same clothes as the day before.  
  
The clothes that she wore were very similar to his, a feminine version of the vest and black shorts that went down to her knees. She also wore black boots that went halfway up her shins. She started to mutter under her breath making Carrol strain to hear her soft words.  
  
"It was all my fault! If I had listened to Savan, if I had stayed in Aglis then they would still be alive!" Lloyd couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. How did she a nine-year old child decide that something terrible happened because of her?  
  
"That's not true!" Lloyd shot back at her. "You only left because I did and I shouldn't have let you come."  
  
"Zelldore beat Lavitz like he was nothing more than a rag doll!" She started.  
  
"Lavitz is only eighteen. Zelldore is twenty so even without his wingly powers he has a great advantage." Lloyd replied as he tried to focus the blame on Zelldore.  
  
"It hurt so much. . ." She started again as she started to rub the long scar on her arm. "I wouldn't cry or scream out when he cut me so he cast a curse over it to increase the pain. I still wouldn't shed a tear and that's what scared Mom." A tear rolled down her cheek but none followed.  
  
Lloyd was aghast. He didn't know that she had been there when that sick bastard slaughtered his parents. He felt a pang of sympathy gush through him. That scar Zelldore had given her he had guessed that but not that he had placed a curse over it also.  
  
"He made a proposition to Dad that he should trade the serum for my life. I tried to tell him that I was ready for death but he didn't believe me. He agreed so I started to take the serum out of my soul where I hid it. Dad had some too I put mine away before Zelldore stole it. But he knows that I have it and he'll come after it soon I just know it." Saria kept on telling him things in blank facts. Lloyd wondered if she was saying it just to bug him when he noticed a second tear trickle down her cheek. This newly found attitude of hers was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Listen to me!" Lloyd said as he wiped a tear off of her face. "It wasn't your fault! It isn't your fault!" He said as he wondered what else she had been through in the last while.  
  
"Dad gave it to him. . . and he got stronger just like Dad and us. He decided to kill me anyway he wanted to see me cry. He needed that satisfaction. Mom was to scared to move as Zelldore charged up a power ball. He told me it was pure pain and I would feel it all and wish that I was dead. When he shot it. . ." Another tear rolled down her cheek. Lloyd then realized that she had stayed bottled up and needed to say these things.  
  
"When he shot it at me. . . I was ready for it. I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, but I did. I couldn't stop from crying when I saw his face contorting from the pain." Lloyd held his breath he was sure of what was coming next. "Dad. . . jumped in the way. He didn't cry out. He did feel the pain though and after he felt all the pain Zelldore could provide he was killed stabbed through the back. All I could do was sit there and watch. I was sitting in a puddle of his blood but I was to afraid to move." She took in a breath that can in sharp and cold it made her gasp for a second. Lloyd didn't want to hear anymore but he couldn't stop listening. He felt like he needed to hear these terrible words as they echoed through his head.  
  
"Then Mom tried to get him to stop and the tears coursed down her face. I'd never seen her cry before and never since. She tried to remind him of our old friendship of him teaching me how to dance of her helping him with his education. It just made him madder he walked right up to her and punched her. Now there were more tears coursing down my cheeks then there had been on hers. He didn't hold back on his punch. He broke her neck it was an instant death, at least she didn't feel the pain that Father had to endure." Saria finished but by now Lloyd had heard of all of these terrible things that had happened he couldn't stop from asking her one question.  
  
"How did you get out of there alive?" Lloyd knew instantly that he was going to regret asking but it was too late. Carrol was still watching intently from around the corner. He knew it was rude but he couldn't stop. He was amazed at all the pain that this girl and her family had gone through.  
  
"Savan." She said as the tears stopped. "He came up teleported to be behind me, he put a hand on my shoulder and asked me where I wanted to go. I told him I wanted to go to Aglis. So he took me there. I stayed there for a week that was just long enough for my arm to heal up." Saria said as she automatically grabbed her arm where her scar was with her other hand, wincing in pain as she did. "Then I left and ran into you outside Bale." Saria said still in a cold and uncaring tone.  
  
"Not the only thing that Savan did that I have to thank him for." Lloyd said reflecting on his sister's words.  
  
"I thought you hated Savan?" Saria replied sounding like herself again.  
  
"Nah I have never hated him. The way he treated you like a lab rat that I hated. He was always pushing you to your magical limit, I watched as you came back every night to tired to sleep. I think I even admire him a little, you would have to be brave to decide to dedicate yourself to protecting people forever." Saria simply laughed at his comment. "What it's true!" Lloyd replied.  
  
"Lloyd brave is your middle name." Saria said before she started to giggle again.  
  
"I'm not brave!" Lloyd objected.  
  
"Not like that silly." Saria said as she turned to face him. "You are brave Lloyd, and it's in your name. Don't you remember? Cronan is brave in ancient wingly" She reminded him as he gave her a small smirk.  
  
"I'll live up to my name if you live up to yours Nada." Lloyd replied as he sent a sharp thoughtful gaze at his younger sister.  
  
"I wish that you wouldn't hold me to that. I've already lost all hope." Saria said as she made a fist while her other hand continued to hold her scar arm tightly.  
  
"Well at least you remember what your name means and at least you'll be able to live up to it once you get over tragedy. Nada, hope, faith whatever you want to call it." Lloyd said meaningfully. He put his hand on Saria's arm and lightly tried to pull it off of her other arm. He stopped as he saw her wince in pain. "Sorry." He told her as he stood up again. "We should get inside shouldn't we?" Lloyd asked.  
  
"I guess so." Was the only reply that Lloyd received. Then she to stood up and noticed a fair of sock feet at the other end of the roof and as she raised her head she saw Carrol standing there watching her and Lloyd. She hastily let the fist go as she wiped the few remaining tears off of her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Carrol said as Saria walked past him making no eye contact.  
  
"It's okay, I'd probably never tell you if you hadn't heard it already." Saria said as she shrugged lightly. "Plus I need to tell you something, someday soon not today though."  
  
"Thanks for breakfast." Was all that Carrol said before he turned and walked away.  
  
"Is your arm okay?" Lloyd asked as he noticed she was still holding it tightly.  
  
"Yeah. It just feels a little weird that's all." Saria said as she let go of it to prove it. However as she did her mouth fell open as her hand was drenched in her own blood. "Lloyd!" She called in terror and he whirled around and saw her reason for panicking.  
  
"We have to get you to ancestor now!" Lloyd said as he ran over and let her hop onto his back. Then they headed to Ancestor Balano's house.  
  
"Balano!" Lloyd shouted as he turned around to face the ancient wingly.  
  
"What is it young ones?"  
  
"It's my curse scar." Saria started.  
  
"It has opened?" Balano finished for her as she nodded.  
  
"So since it's a curse her own magic can't help her. She needs a dragoon, a white mage of a healer."  
  
"There are none of those here." Was Balano's reply he bent down over Saria and tied a white piece of cloth around the now open wound. "However if she goes to Kedissa as you were planning already and you find what you are looking for then she has a great chance. Until then she'll continue to bleed, so you had best leave now. Don't wear her strength down either something tells me she'll need it." Ancestor informed them.  
  
"Thank you." Saria said as Ancestor saw them off at the teleporter to the ancient city where the dragon Champaign came to a close.  
  
"As the two of you took the liberty to remind me I owed it to your father." Were the only words they heard as they zoomed towards the mysterious ruins.   
  
IwA: What do you know I actually updated! No I did not have writer's block. Which is about the only reasonable exclamation. I could provide. Well I accidentally saved over this chapter twice and I've also started three knew fics and posted four chapters since I updated this one but hey? I'm still a lazy writer! Forgive me please? 


	8. Kedssia

Hiya there people after all that time between my last two updates I felt that I owed it to you that I update again soon. So I'm typing you this chapter right now. I can't do my personal thanx for the review cause ff.net isn't working right now. Bummer. So this well have to suffice. Thanx to all of you people who reviewed the last chapter or any chapter for that matter.  
  
Meru: Well u seem to be off the hook for Haschal's murder.  
  
Sam: I didn't murder him!!  
  
Lawyer: Did someone say murder?  
  
Sam: Nope!!  
  
Lawyer: Damn! * leaves*  
  
Meru: So how come Lloyd and I aren't reading your disclaimers?  
  
Sam: You two needed a vacation.  
  
Meru: Okay! So where is Lloyd?  
  
Sam: Duh! He's in a teleporter on his way to Kedissa.  
  
Meru: Oh. I forgot.  
  
  
  
Lloyd landed with a thump on the hard stones of outer Kedissa Saria only got a shock of impact as she was still hanging onto Lloyd's back.  
  
"Damn class D teleporter!" Lloyd swore. "Swirly, twirly motions that make you sick to your stomach!" He shifted his sister's weight. "You aren't doing to good are you?"  
  
"What was your first clue?" Saria asked sarcastically.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"So we are here to get Shirley's dragoon spirit right?" Saria asked back.  
  
"Yeah, and the sooner the better." He replied as he set her down on the rough path. "I'll go get it, you stay here."  
  
"Why?" Saria asked slightly confused.  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I won't!"  
  
"You already are!"  
  
"I'm just fine!" Saria said as she jumped up to prove her point, before falling into Lloyd.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?"  
  
"I'm just a little bit dizzy that's all!"  
  
"Yeah, from loss of blood. How is your arm?"  
  
" I dunno, it's still bleeding though."  
  
"Come here." Lloyd said as he knelt down on one knee. Saria took a step forward. Lloyd took off the bandage to her arm. "Ouch, he got you good!" Lloyd said as he put the cloth back on even tighter.  
  
"Don't remind me. Ouch Lloyd that's to tight!"  
  
"Live with it. You're not dying while I'm taking care of you." Was his only reply before he flew off. His voice echoing behind him. "And don't leave that spot!"  
  
"Bummer!" Was the one word that escaped her lips.  
  
Lloyd landed just inside the city and started to work his way through the city's many teleporting devices. Which was taking quite a bit of time.  
  
"How the hell is someone supposed to remember this?" He thought to himself as the finally got out of one very confusing room. "Okay, so my dragoon spirit should resonate when I get close to another one." He whispered as his hand started to glow. His soul shard was now glowing dimly in his hand. He thin took a finger and lay it on the onyx that was fired in the middle of the hilt. The stone popped out of it's resting spot and flew into his other hand.  
  
"Okay. . ." Lloyd said as the sword disappeared he held his dragoon spirit high in the air as he wondered how stupid he looked. Just then there was a shining light and a beam of black light shot out of his dragoon spirit and lined up with a pile of rumble. "Oh hurray, if it isn't my favourite thing in the whole world. Digging." With his mind made up he walked over to the large heap of stones and circled it once.  
  
"Oh man this is going to take some work." Lloyd said as he took the stones off the top of the pile and threw them over his shoulder. "Oh gawd don't tell me I'm going to find Shirley under all of this!" It was to Lloyd's relief that at the bottom of the pile there was only a small jewel. As he picked it up Lloyd let his wings go and flew out of the city that he so detested.  
  
It was to Lloyd's surprise that Saria had not moved an inch since he left her.  
  
"That was fast." She said dully as she looked up at him anger burning in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. You can go in after you get your arm healed up. Okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I can't get a reaction from this damn thing!" Lloyd shouted.  
  
"Don't you remember? In Aglis, when Savan tested us for our elements."  
  
"How could I forget. He kept getting mad at me for not trying hard enough saying that I wasn't concentrating hard enough. Until he guessed that I was non-elemental he thought I was trying to slow his research."  
  
"Exactly!" Saria almost shouted. "You are a non-elemental, so there is no way it'll react to you."  
  
"But you, you it would react to wouldn't it? You're a what-cha-mecallem! A dual element. Well you're an opal. Based on healing with the power over all of the elements. Aren't you?" Lloyd asked. Saria nodded and Lloyd reached into his pocket and passed her the white/silver dragoon spirit, which started to glow as soon as she touched it.  
  
"We're in luck!" Saria said as she giggled lightly. A white light formed around them and every single scrape and bruise that they had disappeared. Saria's arm had sealed up again, but the bandage remained blood soaked.  
  
"You should keep a hold of that." Lloyd said as Saria tried to hand him the dragoon spirit, and shrugging she dropped it into her pocket.  
  
"So can we go exploring now?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah whatever. I'm coming too." Lloyd said as the two of them walked into the city. Saria and he separated in the main teleporting room which Lloyd had now labeled the confusing room. Saria took a left while Lloyd went straight.  
  
Lloyd walked into a long corridor with little light in it he was beginning to wonder if it would ever lead anywhere when he rounded a corner and there was the opening. Gloomy light pouring in, and there in grave magnificence was the arena where so much blood had been spilt.  
  
Lloyd walked onto the arena leaving his footprints in the soft sand. He noticed some drawings in the sand in the center of the pit as he made his way towards it his garnet eyes scanned the area, these marks were the only ones there. As Lloyd walked onto the drawing his foot followed the other despite the fact that he had no intention of it what so ever Lloyd was now standing in the center of and ancient design.  
  
"This can't be more than a few hours old." He muttered under his breath. The lines in the sand started to glow black and before Lloyd knew what had happened he stood alone in a chamber of his own mind facing a being who was made completely of darkness save the blood red eyes.  
  
"I hope that you don't mind sharing a body with me." The demon hissed at him. "My name is Tinrina. I want more than anything to create the utopia that Emperor Diaz and I desire. Your body will help me make it come true!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you!" Lloyd shot back at him. "You want my body because I'm stronger than the average wingly right?" Tinrina nodded greedily. "Well in that case, I have soul melded with my ancient powers, so you only have the strength that I had before I took the serum."  
  
"That is still more than the average winglies is." Tinrina spat at him. With that the darkness dropped and Lloyd stood in the middle of the arena alone, his eyes were a blood red and they held a hunger in them. As he took a step forward his eyes turned back to their usual garnet.  
  
"Great, now I share my body with a demon!" Lloyd muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
Saria was walking down a hallway and was about to step through a doorway when she stopped. A hooded figure clad in orange and white walked past the doorway. Saria froze in fear.  
  
"Ghosts." She whispered to herself. Just then her hands were grabbed and held behind her back in an almost painful position.  
  
"I didn't know that I was considered a ghost." The voice came from behind her.  
  
"Let me go! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Saria shouted back.  
  
"Nothing much T" Was the response.  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"You never used to mind."  
  
"Yeah but that was before you murdered my parents!"  
  
"Saria, Zelldore, I do not want a bickering contest." A new voice joined in the conversation, this one was hoarse and low.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was Zelldore's reply. While Saria's was very different.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" She shouted down the hall. The cloaked man came back from around the corner, he pulled off his hood and starred at her. His blonde hair was wild, his blue eyes were aged with wisdom. It was the voice that made things seem off. The features fit with each other but the voice didn't hurt with the face.  
  
"Saria Nada Framah." Zelldore almost laughed "This is the face of Zeig Feld, the original owner of the Red-eye dragoon spirit."  
  
"It may be his face but he's not in control of himself is he?" Came her reply.  
  
"No, Zeig never did have any control. During the dragon Champaign while the other set about saving slaves and fighting virages, he came alone to fight me. Other than being born, that was his biggest mistake in life." The cloaked man replied.  
  
"Saria, meet your grandfather. Melbu this is Nathan's daughter." Zelldore said formally.  
  
"You mean to tell me that this is Melbu Framah!?" Saria's voice was equally full of fear as disbelief.  
  
"I always thought that Nathan would provide me with better heirs." Melbu replied.  
  
"They are stronger than they look, and stronger than they think." Zelldore said quietly.  
  
"If you're going to kill me you can get it over with!" Saria almost shouted.  
  
"In a rush are we?" Zelldore teased.  
  
"That's it!" Saria said as she lost her temper. She elbowed Zelldore in the gut causing him to let go of her wrists. After that she should have ran, but pride stopped her. Her got halfway to the door and turned back to Zelldore. "Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't!" She shouted at him as she held a flaming sword to his throat.  
  
"Because you can't!" The one reply had struck home. He was right she wouldn't sink down to his level.  
  
"Fine" She said as her sword disappeared. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Would you have killed me?"  
  
"One that day? Yes." Zelldore said as he turned to face her. "But today, no."  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Saria asked coldly.  
  
"You are proving of interest, and I need that serum."  
  
"You aren't getting it." Came her reply. "I got what I came for, I leaving." She turned to leave and Zelldore got up to follow but as he walked past Melbu he stopped. Melbu whispered to him.  
  
"You were right, they are stronger than I thought, but what we came here for has been done also." So the two of them turned and walked out another door.  
  
  
  
Saria bumped into Lloyd in the hallway. "Are you done?" Lloyd asked her.  
  
"Yeah, where to now? Shirley's shrine?" Saria asked and Lloyd nodded.   
  
There! I updated again! Hahahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahah ha hahahah ha hahahahhahah!!! *gags on lack of air * I updated again! Second time since Christmas. Read and review, I hope you enjoy! 


	9. Shirley

Hey there I'm on a roll to make up for the long time between old updates. Plus I lost my notebook when I typed up chapter 7 so I have to get farther ahead so I don't regret changing that chapter big time. I can't answer your reviews and questions cause no one has reviewed chapter eight yet. If you are one of the few who did, then you did after I typed this up and I was too lazy to change it.  
  
Saria: I want some popcorn!  
  
Sam: Hey you should be flying to Shirley's Shrine!  
  
Saria: Sorry!  
  
Sam: out out out out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saria: * leaves*   
  
Lloyd and Saria were flying over the Crystal palace when Lloyd stopped.  
  
"Is something wrong Lloyd?" Saria asked as she took a glance at him.  
  
"I'm not feeling so well," Lloyd replied as his eyes flashed a blood red and back so quickly Saria wasn't sure if it had really happened or not. "I'm going to go to Deningrad for a break, I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"  
  
"Sure I guess, but why?" Saria replied as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. There it was again the eyes changed colours again and this time she was sure of it.  
  
"Saria leave now!" Lloyd shouted at her.  
  
"Lloyd it's a demon isn't it?" Saria asked him, Lloyd didn't make eye contact he simply nodded.  
  
"His name is Tinrina, I never thought that he would be this strong." Lloyd gasped, he lifted his head and starred at Saria through blood red eyes.  
  
"Okay umm. . . I'm going to go now!" Saria stated as she started to back away slowly.  
  
"No you're not. Your brother sealed your fate when he told you who I was."  
  
"Uh-oh." Saria stood there not knowing what was going to happen. "Come on Lloyd! You can fight it!"  
  
"Damn girl!" Lloyd shouted as his eyes changed back to a garnet colour. "Saria leave now, put as much space between us as you can!" Lloyd watched his sister intently. He knew it might be the last time he ever saw her. A tear rolled silently down her cheek but she nodded.  
  
Saria turned and flew away at a break neck speed. Lloyd doing the same. There were no more detours for Saria, no breaks she flew straight to Shirley's Shrine which is where she arrived a few hours later.  
  
"Hello?" She called as she walked onto the shrine steps. There was no one and nothing there, not booby trap of anything. Saria put her hand on a tile of the floor that had inscriptions on it. After making as much sense of them as she could she pulled the white/silver dragoon spirit out of her pocket. The effect was immediate. There was a bright light and then the tile fell from the floor and Saria fell with it.  
  
"Ouch!" Saria's shout echoed through the hollow cavern. "What the hell?" Saria stood up she saw the light from where she had fallen and a light at the far end of the cavern. She made her way over to the second light. As she walked towards the light she saw a small platform. It looked so beautiful that Saria was afraid to step onto it. As she took a glance around she noticed that the light was coming from a small whole in the ceiling.  
  
Saria was fairly sure of what to do but still needed some words of encouragement. However there was no one there to offer them. ~Savan?~ She said using her mind speech.  
  
~Are you all right?~  
  
~I'm fine, I'm just not so sure of what to do now.~  
  
~You're doing it right.~  
  
~okay thanks~  
  
Saria stepped onto the platform and up another step. There was a small indentation on a stand that Saria now faced. Acting on a hunch she opened her clenched fist and starred at the dragoon spirit that was resting in her palm. She carefully took the stone and set it in the indentation where it fit perfectly.  
  
The light landed on the perfect stone, which caused a disco-ball effect and sent the bright light all over the cavern. This enabled Saria to see that the cavern wasn't at all a cavern. It was a fine and rare white marble, that cover the floor. The bumps that she had tripped over before were now well-defined groves carved into the stone. They were words of ancient script. A kind that Saria couldn't read, which she found rather odd because she could read almost anything. The groves started to glow lightly, at first this attracted Saria's attention but not for long as everything was now glowing dimly.  
  
"Thank you for coming here young one." It was a soft and calm voice that answered. However it scared Saria because it came from right behind her.  
  
"Are you Shirley?" Saria finally choked out as she openly starred at the young woman that she had whipped around to face. She wore a divine gown that went down to her ankles. It looked like it was made out of diamonds that glittered fiercely. Her crimson hair fell down to her shoulders where it curved upwards slightly.  
  
"Yes I am Shirley, the original White Silver Dragoon." She said and as she spoke the glowing started to dim.  
  
"I thought that only Rose and Zeig still wondered the earth." Saria replied as she tried to remember if her mother had ever told her anything about Shirley. Savan had told her of Rose, and she had met the face of Zeig Feld. 'Wow' Saria thought to herself, 'she's so pretty.'  
  
"Yes that was so. Now however thanks to someone who is of the light element and pure of heart. I too can stay in Endiness." Shirley spoke softly as she turned and glided silently towards a spiraling staircase, where she started to ascend.  
  
"Who brought you to Endiness?" Saria wasn't sure if she sounded rude or not but her curiosity got the better of her. Shirley turned around and cast Saria a thoughtful gaze.  
  
"A love struck wingly." Was the reply that Shirley sent at her.  
  
"Love struck?" Saria replied rather puzzled.  
  
"It's a phrase Damia created. We used to call Rose love struck, because we would be talking with her and Zeig would walk by and plant a kiss on her check. As soon as he was gone and we were done giggling, we would start the talk up again. Rose would always say something stupid like 'fluffy clouds' so we called her love struck." Shirley explained.  
  
"Oh, so who set your spirit free?" Saria asked as she started to follow Shirley up the spiraling steps.  
  
"You did." Shirley said as she reached the top of the staircase.  
  
"How did I? Am I love struck? Do you know who I am?" Saria asked almost afraid of her answers.  
  
"I'll answer your last question first and your first one last." Shirley replied as she tossed a few strands of hair over her shoulder to get them out of her face. "Yes, Saria Nada Framah. I know who you are." Shirley sighed heavily. "Yes you are love struck, you may not see it. I already do. You too will see how much you miss him before your journey is through." Shirley was now watching as Saria let a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Dear me child I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Shirley said in a very concerned tone.  
  
"It's just that I left on such bad terms with Carrol. I didn't say good bye, I didn't even apologize. I just left." Saria said as the tear rolled down her cheek and fell to the ground. "Shirley, I wish to travel with my old friends, to visit Bale, see Lavitz and Albert again. I want to see what part of the world I can before Fate catches up with me."  
  
"It is only natural that you would like to live like a normal child again. You have been through a lot that the average person would never have to experience." Shirley spoke softly as she started to explore the shrine. "It was very nice of them to build this for me."  
  
"I only have one problem." Saria said quietly not really caring if Shirley heard her of not.  
  
"Oh and what would that be?" Came Shirley's concerned reply.  
  
"I don't want anyone to recognize me, I want to start over. Plus it'll take Zelldore longer to catch up with me." Saria said quietly. "I have a small amount of shape-shifting abilities, I could use those I suppose."  
  
"Who would you be?"  
  
"I don't know. A human I guess. I still want to use my healing magic, you know, just in case. So I guess that I want to be a white mage." Saria stated with a shrug. "I don't know what to look like though."  
  
Shirley sent her a clear gaze of wonder though her emerald eyes. "I am a white mage, I would let you use my childhood body if that is alright with you." Shirley replied kindly.  
  
"I. . . I would be honoured!" Saria stammered out thankfully.  
  
"So be it." Shirley spoke to words softly and laid a hand on Saria's shoulder. Her hand began to glow as did Saria, there was blinding light for a minute. It bothered neither of them, as Shirley was a guardian of the light and Saria was part light element. When the light slowly faded Saria was still wearing the same clothes. That however was all that remained the same.  
  
Her face once pale was now tanned lightly, her silver eyes now were emerald. The biggest change was that her silver hair was replaced with crimson.  
  
"Thank you, I don't know what else to say," Saria said as she broke the silence.  
  
"No thanks is needed, after all it was you who brought me here so that I may wander Endiness." Shirley waved a hand through the air to dismiss the apology. "What name will you go by?"  
  
"Tyra. It has always been what I go by in common." Saria replied quietly. "You made it so I can change back any time didn't you?" Saria asked lightly.  
  
Shirley nodded in reply. "Who knows that you used to go by Tyra in common?"  
  
"Savan, Charle, Lloyd, Carrol, Zelldore." Saria stated with a shrug.  
  
"Why use this name if Zelldore knows you by it?"  
  
"He would expect me to change it, so an old name is the best solution."  
  
"So be it." Shirley spoke softly. "You are as of now Tyra again."  
  
"Well I've got a trip to head up on. Thanks for all of your help Shirley!" Tyra said with a wave.  
  
"Where will you start?"  
  
"I'll start in Lohan so I can get some new clothes, then I'll head to the docks to get a lift to Mille Sensau, I want to start in the Birth City." Tyra replied half doubting her own words.  
  
"That is fine with me, but you have to end here so you can tell me all about it. Don't rush either, take ten years if you can. You'll need this vacation." Shirley replied kindly as she watched Tyra leave her shrine wondering if the girl really would come back, and more importantly could she live up to her destiny?   
  
Okay, I'm home sick today, I managed an update as you can see. I'll try to get another chapter up to but I don't think that I will. 


	10. A New Friend

Hey there I'm trying to get this up today, it probably won't be but hey I'll try. Well once this chapter is up I'll be working on another story for a while so it'll be a while before chapter eleven.  
  
No pre-comic today. I left my deranged sense of humor in my locker sorry.   
  
Tyra was about to head for the library in Deningrad when she heard someone shouting from a nearby ally.  
  
"YOU ARE USLESS! YOU WON'T EVEN STEAL A SMALL SACK OF GOLD!! YOU STUPID GIRL!!!!!" It was a man's voice shouting. Tyra noticed that he was really mad about something and she shouldn't get involved but it was to late for that. She was now standing at the ally entrance watching a young girl, probably around the age of five or six try to stand up. Her legs wouldn't support her as soon as she was up she was down again.  
  
"I'm sorry," The man said as a crooked grin arranged itself on his face. He reached his hand out and the girl flinched, before realizing that he was offering her a hand up.  
  
She looked up at him in surprise before nodding silently tears still rolling down her cheeks. The man was tall, and of strong build he easily set the small girl back on her feet. "I'M SORRY THAT WHEN YOUR MOTHER DIED IN CHILD BIRTH THAT YOU DIDN'T DIE WITH HER!!!" He shouted as he kicked her back down.  
  
The girl looked into his eyes though she could barley see through all of the tears that soaked her face. At his harsh words she turned away, she knew that this man wasn't lying. Her father had always been like this as far as she could remember and she was surprised that she had lived this long. It looked like today would be the day that she had looked forward to. The day that he would kill her and this torture would finally end. Though she was only a young child she bore more bruises and scars in comparison than all of the thirteen knight hoods of Basil.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The man shouted at her. Tyra trembled in rage. This girl hadn't even said a word yet now this crazed man was shouting at her to shut up as he kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"She didn't say anything!" Tyra shouted, she starred hard at this man she had labeled a tyrant. "You're lucky she doesn't shout of you would already be in the jail!"  
  
"SHE'S USLESS! SHE DOESN'T EVEN TALK!!" The man shouted back in reply.  
  
"You said she couldn't get you any gold?" Tyra asked quietly.  
  
The man seemed to have completely drained his energy on rage. However when the girl stood up he managed to push her down again. The girl starred into Tyra's emerald eyes, the look that she gave was a determined one that to Tyra meant, I can take care of myself. Yet the eyes of this child looked like she had been waiting for this day.  
  
Tyra shuddered as she recognized the feeling, the feeling of wishing you were dead. Of being ready to face death any time. That was how she had felt as Zelldore had killed her mother. "Take this." Tyra spoke as she threw a fairly large pouch of gold that landed at the man's feet.  
  
"You are a stupid girl to do this.!" The man shouted before he turned around and ran. Tyra didn't care where he went, she had more money and this girl needed her attention now.  
  
"My name is Tyra, I want to help you. Well you trust me?" She looked at the girl with kind eyes as she held out a hand to help her up. The girl nodded and stood up slowly as she gripped her stomach.  
  
"Thank you, it'll make this a lot easier." Tyra said as she placed a hand on the girl's forehead. Tyra muttered a few words and all of the girl's cuts were gone, her bruises were healed. "Come on I want you to come on a trip with me!" Tyra said excited that she might not have to travel alone.  
  
The girl starred at her for a minute and nodded after recognizing the kindness in her eyes. Tyra scooped the girl up on her back (piggyback style) as she walked back towards the library.  
  
Once inside Tyra looked at the girl. She too had bright emerald eyes. Her hair was a beautiful golden colour that glinted in the light. "You're a Mystic aren't you?" Tyra asked calmly. The mystic girl nodded. (if you don't remember what a mystic is check chapter one again)  
  
Tyra set out to read some books leaving the girl at a table where she was eating the lunch that Tyra had bought for her. Tyra flipped trough a book on soul shards (again chapter one). She stopped on a page filled with illustrations. There were pictures of not only the two soul shards that she had seen before but also of five others.  
  
The girl slowly walked up behind her and pointed to one of the illustrations. Her finger landed on the blue sword, the water sword that resided in Tyra's soul. She then with the same finger poked Tyra lightly where her heart would be.  
  
Tyra looked at the girl wide eyed and shocked. "How do you know?" She whispered in awe. The girl then took the book from Tyra and turned the page over where there were more pictures of the same weapons, the same dragoon spirits. Now she poked at the Emerald sword, one Tyra hadn't even heard of, and poked at her own heart.  
  
Tyra starred at her in shock. This girl that she had rescued could have easily killed her father in the ally if she had been more like him then she definitely would have.  
  
"My name is Tyra. Or Saria Nada Framah. What's your name?" Tyra said as she expected the girl to sign it out. She didn't, Tyra turned around to pick up a piece of paper and a quill. While her back was turned however she was greeted with an answer.  
  
~I'm Jessica. I'm five, I'm the emerald dragoon.~  
  
"Well, I'm glad that we found away to communicate!" Tyra almost shouted. "I think we should leave before your dad shows up." Tyra said while placing the book back on the shelf. Jessica nodded and ran back to the table where she had been eating and packed everything up.  
  
"Come back anytime!" The old librarian waved to them as they left. Jessica was riding on Tyra's back again.  
  
"We will!" Tyra shouted back as she turned the corner and faced Jessica's father. "Uh oh?" Tyra said as she backed up a bit.  
  
He looked her up and down. As if examining everything that she wore and did. He started at the feet that were covered in thick black boots, she wore blue jeans that flared out at the knee and a white shirt that went very well against her crimson hair, which she left loose as it hung neatly half way down her neck.  
  
"Take her with you!" He stated in an almost daring tone. He had mistaken Tyra for trying to return the abused child.  
  
"That is what I was planning on!" Tyra shot back as she turned and left by another route. The man was outrage, and if it wasn't for the sense that he was walking into his doom he would have followed them.  
  
After several hours of piggybacking Jessica, Tyra finally took a break. "He didn't feed you much did he?" Tyra asked as she glanced at how skinny and pale the girl was. She shook her head lightly,  
  
~some times I would go for weeks off of a slice of bread~  
  
Tyra felt a pang of sympathy shoot though her. "That won't happen anymore. I'll never leave you alone, and when I do, it'll be with someone I trust with my life." Tyra said as she cured herself of fatigue and picked Jessica up before starting again.  
  
The next time that they stopped it was at the barrier to the wingy forest. Tyra looked at the pathway as a tear rolled silently down her cheek. How she longed to be there with Carrol. Shirley had been right, she had only been gone for a week and a half. She already missed Carrol, but did he miss her? That was what stopped her from walking through that barrier now.  
  
Little did she know that Carrol was sitting on the other side of barrier waiting for her to return. Only because he was afraid to go out and find her himself, because what if she didn't miss him?  
  
It was with great reluctance that Tyra turned and left the clearing and continued to wander through the forest. Jessica could feel pain resting on Tyra's shoulders and she wanted to help but knew better. Tyra had to work out her own feelings without any help from anyone.  
  
The tear that Tyra shed that day was the last one to come for years to come. . .   
  
Mini Epilog Thiggy  
  
(cause I'm to lazy to write everything, don't get me wrong it's not finished)  
  
Tyra and Jessica explored all of Mille Sensau for the next year, they knew it like the back of their hand. They had been everywhere twice with the exception of the one place that they never went. The wingly forest, where Carrol continued to wait. Tyra still paused when she walked past the barrier she still felt the pain. Jessica grew stronger and more confident. She learned how to use her soul powers thanks to Tyra showing her how. Tyra then however deiced to travel farther, to Tiberia (sorry I can't spell) and was rather reluctant to take Jess with her. However they came to an agreement that was soon put into motion and Jess didn't get to visit Tiberia. She instead became the first ever Fifth Sacred Sister, not to mention the youngest as she was only six.   
  
Hey two chapters in one day! They are short I know but what do you expect! I'm sick for crying out loud! Please read and review! 


	11. Six years later

Hey there loyal fans . . . there aren't any are there? DAMN! Sorry for the long wait, I sort of got *looks around * grounded. So on with the fic, before I get grounded again.  
  
Did I mention that I'm dedicating this chapter to Lady Yuna? Cuz she's one of the best romance authors I know, and a great person to talk to! I highly recommend her fics, though I'm behind on all of them ... I told her this chapter was coming so I hope that she enjoys it!   
  
Tyra dropped the illusion and the fake identity as she stared down the path with longing eyes. A strand of silver hair blew across her face. Even in the warm summers of Mille Sensau there were still piles of snow scattered about. Standing alone in the desolate forest, she began to talk to herself.  
  
"What am I doing here?" She spoke in no more than a whisper. "Why am I here?" It seamed that the winds answered her, but she knew it was her heart simply finding a way to be heard.  
  
'You're here to be with Carrol, remember?' Saria sighed, she was now fifteen and had not yet returned to the forest, or to Carrol for that matter.  
  
"I can't do this!" Saria said as she stood up. "The whole reason I didn't come back sooner was so I wouldn't get him involved!" She tore her eyes off the path and turned to leave then turned back.  
  
"Forgive me Carrol, I don't want to get you involved in this pickle I'm in. I don't want Zelldore to take a crack at you. It would be a total disaster." Taking a step backwards, she slipped the rock she had been sitting on.  
  
"I have lingered here to long," She said turning away for what she thought would be the last time, when she heard a sound.  
  
"Help me..." It was a weak whisper. Going on the alert, Saria followed her instincts and walked back towards the wingly forest barrier. "Please help me!" A young girl was laying in the dirt, a pool of blood around her. Silvery purple hair caught in the sunlight, her garnet eyes showed that they had given up on surviving but she was determined to get in.  
  
"Are you alright!?" Saria asked helping the girl up; the girl shook her head slowly.  
  
"I won't last long, I need to get back to my family, I never said good bye!" Her hand was clasped over her stomach. "Saria please don't heal me."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Saria Said as she opened the barrier.  
  
"How could I not, Carrol mentions you at least four times a day." Saria didn't smile as she helped the girl slowly walk into the forest. Almost immediately there was an explosion, two nearby winglies left there station guarding the forest and approached them.  
  
"Bingo!" The younger said as he reached them. "What on earth happened to you!?"  
  
"Heather, was it a human?" The older one said, as he forced her to let go of her stomach, revealing a large stab wound. He picked her up and held her for a minute.  
  
"Yes," She said to answer his question. "But I forgave him, don't hold a grudge." Those were the last words that came out of her mouth. As her brother held her lifeless body in his arms.  
  
"They'll pay for this." The older one said quietly.  
  
"She asked us to not hold a grudge." The younger one butted in.  
  
"She isn't even seventeen yet, this should have never happened! It's all Meru's fault!" The older one said as he put a hand on the younger's shoulder, the two of them teleported off.  
  
Sudden realization of what had just happened struck Saria like a hard blow to the face. She had just helped someone achieve their last and possibly most important goal in life. She glanced around and saw a tall silhouette of a young man walking towards her. Knowing who it was, and that he was about to get involved in a whirl of trouble she had half a mind to run back out to the real world, however she was frozen in place.  
  
"Hello again Saria." Carrol said when he reached her.  
  
"Hi Carrol, I'm sorry for not coming back sooner." She said feeling her cheeks go red.  
  
"You shouldn't be blushing." Carrol said quietly as he let a hand touch her slightly pointed chin, and letting his hand slide up to brush some hair out of her face. "I've missed you."  
  
"Carrol, we only knew each other for two days." Saria said as she stared into his garnet eyes.  
  
"What are your trying to say?" Carrol asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm saying that," She paused not knowing what to say. Then decided that her heart would lead her right. "I don't know how our bond grew to be so strong in so short a time."  
  
"Neither do I." Carrol said as he put a hand on the small of her back. "Any boys in your life?"  
  
"Only you." Saria said as she closed her eyes and leaned in to share passion's first kiss. Saria opened her eyes as Carrol drew her into a hug. "I've missed you too."  
  
"I'm getting out of here soon." Carrol whispered to her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Meru left, so did Heather, I'm next."  
  
"Heather is dead."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why? Why would you still have the nerve to go?"  
  
"Because look at Bingo's oldest brother! If I stay here I'll end up being just like them, corrupted with a hatred for humans without having ever seen them!" Carrol said as he took her hand in his and the two of them walked towards his house.  
  
"Carrol I can't stay."  
  
"I know, I'm just getting my stuff."  
  
"Now, why?"  
  
"Well," He said taking a glance around. "After today, there'll be this big fuss over Bingo. If I intend to get out of here it'll have to be now, or mom will watch me like a hawk."  
  
"I see." She said as she sat down at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Carrol said quietly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Or we could hang around for a few minutes, yeah lets do that." Carrol said as he sat down next to her. "What have you done over the past six years?"  
  
"Well, I took in a child, and traveled with her for a year. Then I went back home, then I wandered for a year."  
  
"After that?"  
  
"I went to Bale, and lived at Indels castle. With Al and Lavitz, they've been like brothers to me." She paused for a minute. "It really helped get over Lloyd."  
  
"What about Lloyd?"  
  
"There's a demon in him."  
  
"WHAT?!" Carrol shouted as he fell off the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Saria asked as she helped him up.  
  
"Yeah." He said rubbing the back of his head. "We should get out of here now though."  
  
"Alright." Saria said picking up her black backpack. The two of them somehow managed to get through the forest without being seen it was outside when the trouble struck.  
  
"So why'd you leave the castle?"  
  
"Zelldore sent me a letter, he found me. I wasn't about to get one of them hurt on my behalf. So I ran last month."  
  
"Is that why?" A new voice said upon entering the conversation. "A good decision on your part."  
  
"Hey Carrol, can I catch up with you later?" Saria said as she turned around to face the tall man behind her.  
  
"Yeah, as long as it doesn't take six years." Carrol said as he let his wings loose and took flight.  
  
Saria watched him disappear over the forest canopy. She felt like crying for the first time in six years, but she wouldn't let Zelldore be standing next to her for it.  
  
"Sweet." Zelldore said in a tone of disgust.  
  
"Did you know, that you're my legal guardian?"  
  
"No I didn't." He said turning to face her.  
  
"I'm going to be leaving now." She said as she started to walk away from him.  
  
Smirking he decided to play to her emotions this time. "Not if you want Carrol to live."  
  
Stopping she stood frozen in fear. She knew that Zelldore was a man of his word, and he would crush Carrol or not depending on her choice. Sighing in defeat she turned to face him. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To Hellena." He said smirking at her. "You'll need that illusion of yours too."  
  
"Fine." She said as she walked back towards him.   
  
There you have your chapter Yuna! Hope that you enjoy it. I know that it's not even close to being as great as your stroies but it's my first attempt. Hope you guys liked it please review!  
  
Aya if you call this short you are just begging for trouble. ^-^ ok? Good! Sorry for taking so long to come out with this poor excuse for a chapter! 


	12. United

Okay this chapter is also deicated to people! Say hello to Aya and Aerena! Bot who are now complaining about this being short. So just so u know, Aya if u falsely call this chapter short then you have to double the words of this chapter in your next chapter story of my pick ok? Ok, and yes Aya, I'm going to be nice to Lavitz... for now. *evil grin*   
  
Olive eyes widened and then narrowed as Frugel came out to fight them, holding a young girl as a human shield in one arm and a large war club in the other. Lavitz unmistakedly reconized her, but from his training knew that if he showed any sign of emotion he would seal her fate.  
  
******** "Tut!" Shana said letting yet another arrow fly, and killing Frugel's last guard. Dart looked too afraid to of hitting the girl to attack. Looking to the girl, she had sat in at the war meetings she knew what i was doing. She to showed no emotion towards me, but plenty of anger towards Frugel for being treated in such a manner.  
  
"HARPOON!" I shouted as I stabbed the lance at Frugel. His eye's widened, the oaf was most likely surprised that I had the guts to attack. Dart didn't attack, I can't say that I blame him, a sword would be much easier to hit the girl with.  
  
********  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Frugel shouted as he charged Lavitz, knocking him backwards using his huge club.  
  
Lavitz remained standing having only been pushed backwards, wiping his blood lip he turned to face Frugel. "My mother hits harder than that!" Lavitz said as he smirked, not thinking that he would ever regret the words. He was wrong.  
  
"Is that so?" Frugel said glaring at him as he knocked one of Shana's arrows out of the air. "Well then, I'll have to hit a little harder." Grabbing the girl by the arm he threw her into a rock wall. The impact caused a few loose bricks to fall narrowly missing her limp form. A large gash across her forehead started to slowly trickle with blood.  
  
"Dear Soa!" Shana said as she went to run over to help her.  
  
"Leave her!" Lavitz said holding an arm out to stop Shana. "She's better off not fighting this fight!"  
  
"She's hurt Lavitz!" Shana said as her mouth fell open. The cut on the girl's forehead had closed up, she was in complete perfect condition save being uncontious.  
  
"She's a white mage." Lavitz said in response to Shana's look of awe. Shana was about to reply but Frugel ramned into her. She lay motionless on the ground, before starting to stager to her feet.  
  
Dart had been attacking Frugel through the whole conversation, so when Lavitz charged at Frugel he found several wounds Dart had created that seemed to be more prone to damage.  
  
Shana drew the last arrow of the battle, aiming for the gash Dart had placed across Frugel's chest. Letting go of the string she found that his club had missed the arrow as he swung trying to block it, and in turn had hit it in deeper.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Frugel shouted as he charged at her, he didn't quite make it, as Dart met him head on, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Let's head out of this hell hole!" Dart said as he sheathed his sword. "Are you alright?" The question was asked to Shana as Dart knew Lavitz would be fine. He had said something about being a knight, hadn't mentioned his position though.  
  
"Stop them!" Frugel shouted as he pushed off his knee to stand up.  
  
"What is this guy? Immortal?!" Dart shouted in frustration.  
  
"Dart, Lavitz the horses!" Shana said running towards one. Dart nodded and ran after her, while Lavitz ran over to the girl, and scooped her up into a piggy-back postition.  
  
"You'll be fine Tyra, just wake up before we reach Bale or I'm dead." He whispered to her wondering if she could hear him. Shifting his spear on his back so it wasn't digging into his flesh he ran and jumped onto the last horse and began to follow the one that carried Dart and Shana. The first horse ran across the drawbridge but by the time that the second horse reached it, it had been raised halfway.  
  
"LAVITZ!" Dart shouted as he turned his horse around to watch. Shana shut her eyes tightly and muttered a prayer to the goddess Miranda. The horse stalled at the end before backing up and managing the jump. "He made it!" Dart told Shana.  
  
"Thank god!" She exclaimed as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Lets lose the horses, their tracks are deep, and easy to follow." Lavitz stated grimly.  
  
"We'll get away faster!" Shana said in a worried tone.  
  
"But whoever we come across well be left to deal with the Sandorans who follow us, and with the rumors that I've heard about the Limestone Caves, good luck getting a horse into there." Lavitz said before a whistling met their ears. Lavitz quickly knelt over in pain as an arrow pierced his calf. "Damn it!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Shana asked in a worried tone. "I know first aid." She offered helpfully.  
  
"I'm fine!" Lavitz said as he pulled the arrow out of his leg and tossed it aside. "She didn't get hit did she?"  
  
"No she's fine." Dart said helping Lavitz up. "Who is she?"  
  
"Tyra is my younger sister." Lavitz said as he starting walking towards a large oak tree. Shana was already leaning up against it's strong trunk while Dart showed intrest in Lavitz's family history.  
  
"I don't see the resemblence." He stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"She's not actually my sister, she's Albert's sister and even then she's just a girl taken under his wing out of gratitude." Lavitz finished and seeing Dart's satisfyed nod they both turned around just in time to watch two Sandoran soldiers run past completely oblivious of them.  
  
"Let's head for that shed," Dart said pointing towards a small abandoned shack. "Shana you can fix up Lavitz's leg when we're there."  
  
"Is that too tight?" Shana asked in a polite tone.  
  
"It's fine, honest." Lavitz said turning around to face Tyra's now stirring form. "You awake kid?"  
  
Nodding her head slowly she glanced up at Lavitz. "I thought I asked you to not call me that."  
  
"Sorry about that then kid." Lavitz said with a smirk. "I found these in the pouch on one of the horses we stole, I kept them for you, I know what they mean to you." Lavitz said handing over a black leather belt with two daggers hanging in sheaths on either side.  
  
"Thanks, so who is this?" Tyra asked standing up and stretching.  
  
"I'm Shana and this is Dart." Shana said speaking slowly and clearly so the girl would understand her.  
  
"And I am not stupid." Tyra shot back in the same separated speech.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shana said is a polite tone despite the fact she looked rather taken back. "I was just helping your brother's leg heal along. If that's alright with you of course!" Shana said raising an eyebrow in delight at the girl's anger. She was however quite shocked when the next comment was not directed towards her.  
  
"LAVITZ! I thought I TOLD you not to tell people I'm YOUR little sister! They all treat me like a little girl when you say that!" Tyra said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You are a little girl though." Dart said as he walked towards the door, "Let's get out of here." They followed Dart outside.  
  
"She's not." Lavitz said standing up for her. "She sits in on our war meetings and gives her opinion and is well respected by all knights. Albert is attempting to find a way to adopt her in the name of his father. So she is well on her way to royalty."  
  
"So the king just took her in one day? Right off the street or what?" Dart asked intrestedly.  
  
"She saved his life but in the time used too much of her own power and passed out. To return the favour he brougth her to live in the palace until she was recovered, and they became like brother and sister, she never left. Until she ran away." Lavitz explained.  
  
"The brother sister part sounds like me and Shana." Dart said loudly, causing Shana to blush although no one noticed. They passed a small family just outside the Limestone caves and gave them directions on another route to Bale telling them they would be welcomed my Mrs. Slambert they entered they cave.  
  
"Wow. . . pretty!" Shana said in delight.  
  
"They're only fireflies." Tyra said rolling her eyes.  
  
"The ones near a battle field are the most useful." Lavitz stated.  
  
"Agreed." Dart said in turn.  
  
"What do you guys mean?" Shana asked in a curious tone.  
  
"Shana they're rock fireflies, they have healing powers." Just then the whole caveron was filled with a warm glow when the light faded all wounds were healed. "See?"  
  
"So even the kid is smarter than me." Shana said in a bitter tone.  
  
"Now don't say that Shana, I'm sure there are lot's of things both of you know that the other doesn't." Dart said trying to prevent an arguement.  
  
"Really Dart?!" Shana sounded thrilled by the complement. Dart nodded slowly.  
  
They continued the walk through the caves. Tyra every now and then would attempt to strike up a conversation but to no avail. Shana showed little disire to speak with the girl and Dart and Lavitz were deep in a conversation about which brands of weapons they found most reliable, a topic Tyra couldn't relate to as her father had made every dagger she had ever owned.  
  
"What's that?" Shana asked as she peered through the dense fog.  
  
"It's the cave gaurdian!" Lavitz said as he whipped his spear off his back and prepaired for the enevitable fight.  
  
Dart lunged forward and completed his addition, letting out a shout. "VOLCANO!"  
  
"ROD TYPHOON!" Lavitz yelled as he ran forward for his first attcak. Shana pulled an arrow tight and waited for Tyra to clear to take her shot.  
  
"SHATTERED WIND!" Tyra shouted as she crossed her arms, holding her daggers tightly and slashed downward for her first hit, slicing in oppisite directions for her second. She then dug her heel into the ground and spund on it bring both blades to her neck level and pushed them into the serpent's flesh before flipping back to where he started. There was a loud hissing noise as Shana succeded in lodeging and arrow in the beasts eye.  
  
The battle continued on much like this for the rest of it's period when it came time to finish it, Dart decided to drop back into his comfort zone and use the addition he was most used to. Running forward swinging his sword, his shout echoed, bouncing off the walls and rattleing in the depths. "DOUBLE SLASH!"  
  
The snake fell to the ground. Dart, and Lavitz walked on as nothing had happened, Tyra starred at it with disgust for a moment before walking off, and Shana stood there feeling pity for the creature that she helped to destroy.  
  
"Shana come on." Dart said without turning around, he knew she was still there, it was just like Shana.  
  
"Coming." Shana replied sadly as she turned to follow them out. A sudden rattle of rocks made everyone turned around to see the cause. The snake was up again, it towered tall then lunged at Shana. Shana let out a scream and raised her arms defensivly, in hindsight she knew it made no difference, but at the time she didn't care.  
  
A burst of bright light burst forth from her forhead. It was blinding for a moment before dying down, the snake was sent flying into the far wall as if struck at by some invisable hand. Laying on the ground, and this time it would not get up.  
  
"Shana?" Dart sounded puzzled.  
  
"What was that?" Shana replied, her voice trembling in fear.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" Tyra shouted at Shana before turning on her heel and walking out the now unguarded exit. A few particals of dust fell from the roof of the cave as a warning.  
  
"This place is going to colapse!" Lavitz shouted towards Dart and the trembling Shana. It did colapse! Right after they were safely outside.  
  
Lavitz started walking towards Bale almost impatently. "I have to get my report to King Albert."  
  
"Come on Shana let's head to Bale!" Dart said to Shana. It took the four of them just under four hours to reach the capital. Upon entering you could hear music and laughter, a warm breeze blew playfully about them. The river that flowed into the heart of the city was sparkling clean.  
  
"So where's your house?" Shana asked directing the question to Lavitz.  
  
"It's not far from here, but if it's alright with you I'd like to go to the castle first." He replied in an important tone.  
  
"That's fine Lavitz, you never did tell us what your position in the army was." Dart said reflecting.  
  
"It's not important." Lavitz said as he waved at a passing peasant.  
  
"He's head of the first knight hood of the kingdom of Basil." Tyra said as she easily grew tired of Lavitz being so humble when he had every right to be otherwise.  
  
"Land Tyra!" A young boy with blond hair and icy blue eyes ran up to them. "I see you're safely home, care for a spare?"  
  
"You're on!" Tyra said grinning.  
  
"Not now Jake." Lavitz said in a defensive tone. "She has to see Albert first." Jake nodded his head and turned back the way he came.  
  
"You're so mean!" Tyra said in an amused tone. "I could've used some practice!"  
  
"Judging from your fights on the way here, you're not rusty so I see no additional practice needed." Lavitz put his hands on her shoulders and guided her through the crowds, and up the staircase into the main floor of the castle.  
  
"I'm not going to vanish into thin air! You can let go of me you know." Tyra said sarcasticly to the knight. Lavitz losened his grip but didn't fully let go until they reached the throne room.  
  
When they entered the room Lavitz knelt down on the carpet out of respect for his king. Tyra followed suit and Dart bowed while Shana curtiesed.  
  
"Do stand!" Albert said in a cheery voice. "Such a joyice day it is when my sister and childhood friend return home to me!" By his comand They all stood. "Lavitz, have you anyone to introduce?" Albert asked in the humorous voice he was gifted with.  
  
"This is Shana of Seles, and Dart also of Seles, they helped us escape from Hellena." Lavitz said bracing himself for the harsh words he was expecting.  
  
"You know my uncle is no more that a mad man when he throws children into 'Hell on Earth.' He'll pay for his actions soon enough." Albert's words were spoken in a cold harsh tone but he was not as upset as expected. "Lavitz, Tyra I would like your reports now, Dart and Shana I am truthfully greatful towards you for your actions, but would you wait on the balchony while the information is passed."  
  
Dart found in odd that a fourteen year-old girl would be present but went out onto the balchony to wait with Shana.  
  
"I can't see Seles, the mountains are in the way." Shana said in a worried tone. "I hope everyone's alright!"  
  
"They'll be fine, trust me." Dart said as he watched Shana brushing hair out of her face.  
  
"I hope so Dart, but with you here, nothing can go wrong!" She said in a more cheery voice. Lavitz walked up to them grinning.  
  
"Let's head to my house, I can gaurentee good food and a warm fire." Lavitz said as he shifted the end of the spear to stop it from digging into his back.  
  
"I'm not such a bad cook myself." Dart said openly as they were leaving the castle.  
  
"Since when!?" Shana managed to ask through her laughter.  
  
"Since always." Dart said happily.  
  
"What can you cook?" Lavitz asked as a little girl ran up to him and handed him a portrait of himself. "Thanks Lisa." He said and the girl ran off again.  
  
"A thick slab of meat over the fire!" Dart replied confedintly.  
  
"That's all?" Shana and Lavitz asked at the same time.  
  
"Yeah." Dart said nodded his head. "It's the best!"  
  
"Lavitz your home!" Mrs. Slambert greeted them at the door. She was rather short in hieght but definitly not in hospitality or personality. She was a cheery woman, accustomed to many tasks over the years and always adapting to new ones.  
  
"Mother, meet Dart and Shana. Dart, Shana this is my mother." Lavitz said in a more casual tone than what he had used at the castle.  
  
"You've brought a bride home with you!" Mrs. Slambert said enthusiasticly. "Hello Shana darling, my son is a great boy, don't let his position scare you away. He's head of the First Knighthood you know!" Her eyes flashed with pride for her son.  
  
"She's not my wife!" Lavitz burst out turning beet red.  
  
"Lavitz, ever since your father died, and your yonger brother dissapeared, it's been just you and I. For Soa's sake boy! Find a bride!" She said in an amused tone. "So who do you belong too Darling?" She asked Shana.  
  
"Shana is Dart's sweetheart." Lavitz said before Shana could give her reply. It was Dart's turn to go red, but he didn't stop at beet, he kept going until his face and armour matched. Shana's eyes glowed with unnoticed hope and detirmination.  
  
"Well as long as the girl isn't being wasted." Mrs. Slambert said as she turned towards the kitchen, "I'll fix you up some lunch."  
  
"I can help!" Shana said running to catch up.  
  
The meal prepared was more of a feast than a light dinner. Not in a bad way mind you, there was beef and ham with three types of salads. The four keenly enjoyed the meal as well as each others company.  
  
"It's great to eat REAL food again." Dart said as they got ready to leave.  
  
"Lavitz I made some extra jerky, would you like some?" His mother proffered a tempting bag of jerky. One that made Dart's mouth water and him hope desprately that Lavitz would take it.  
  
"No thanks mom." He replied.  
  
"My naigbor Ms. Elliot made too much also, would you like some of hers?" She asked drawing another bag from the same pocket.  
  
"No thanks mom, we've really best be going." The trio turned away much to Dart's dispair and started towards Hoax.  
  
"It'll be a long walk." Dart said dully.  
  
"I hate walking long distances." Shana whined.  
  
"Guys I forgot something I'll be back in a minute can you wait for me by that elm,?" Lavitz said as he turned around and jogged back into Bale. "Mom!" He skidded to a stop only inches from her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I knew you would come back for my jerky!" She said delightedly. She handed him two large bags of jerky and an envelope from the castle.  
  
"What's this?" He asked as he opened the seal.  
  
"I'm not sure, Albert had it sent down by messanger, it arrived a soon as you left I kept it for him knowing you would come back for my jerky." She said swelling with pride.  
  
"It's a letter stating permission that I may accompany you to Hoax and farther if needed." Tyra said walking up to them, her hair was parted in a zig-zag style and then pulled into two loose braids. She wore an emerald semi tight sleaveless shirt that brought out the colour of her eyes and accented her hair and baggy blue pants. A black hooded cloak hung from her shoulders and fell to her mid calf.  
  
"What if I don't want your company?" Lavitz said with a smirk.  
  
"Nowhere in that letter does it state that your permission is nessisary." Tyra said glancing at Mrs. Slambert for the first time. "Hey Mom, she said walking over.  
  
"You wrote up that letter didn't you?" Mrs. Slambert said as she watched a Lavitz have an inner battle between anger that his sister would be put on a battle field and be forced to fight, anger that Albert would let her, and question in why his opinion didn't matter.  
  
"Yeah I did, but it's legal, I got Albert to sign it for me." Tyra said as she waved to a girl she knew who was walking with a younger boy.  
  
"Alright. Come on I don't want to keep Dart and Shana waiting." Lavitz said as he stashed the letter away in his bag. Tyra readjusted the belt on which her daggers came and then started to follow Lavitz.  
  
"So you left them at the elm didn't you?" Tyra asked. When he nodded she started laughing. "You always leave people at the elm when you go back for jerky!" He nodded again and smiled.  
  
"Why don't you ever let people see you for who you are?" He asked her as the elm loomed into view.  
  
"People other than you, Albert, and Carrol don't like me for who I am, except my biological brother DID." She had made a mistake and knew it, but would Lavitz catch it. . . he did.  
  
"Who's Carrol?" He asked rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"A boy I knew before you met me." She replied hoping that would end the conversation. It didn't, but when Shana and Dart walked out to meet them, it did.  
  
"So, we head for Hoax?" Dart asked noticing the two bags of jerky in Lavitz's hand he smirked and rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's right." Lavitz replied. "It's a four day walk so lets get going."  
  
  
  
All done! And it's 3797 words long hope it's long enough for the bored reader who bothers to read it!  
  
For those of you who haven't noticed or been told, I deleted reality check, hope you don't mind too much.  
  
IwA: O.o evil chapter! Stupid terrible evil chapter!  
  
Shana: ^-^  
  
IwA: what are you so happy about?  
  
Shana: I'm Dart's sweetheart!  
  
IwA: Oh, about that!  
  
Dart's Lawyer: *walks in* Shana, you've been served for 'being dumped by you now ex-boyfriend Dart Feld.'  
  
Iwa: ^-^  
  
Shana: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Lawyer: *anime fall*  
  
Dart: I JUST DUMPED YOU!  
  
Shana: oh. . . ok. . . wait a second! 


	13. Two Dragoons

Okay, I think it's about time that I update this fic! It's been almost a year since I posted it, and the 14th of June was the last time that I updated it, working on originals is fun and dandy, but what is happening to the LoD section? Anyone care to tell me, it's like we're all dead!  
  
Chapter 13 Two Dragoons   
  
"Shana are you alright?" Dark asked glancing back at her, he couldn't help but wish she'd walk a little faster, Tyra was able to keep up with him and Lavitz, so why couldn't Shana?  
  
"I'm pooped!" Shana whined as Dart held up a hand for another break. He hated to admit it but Shana was slowing them down. "Thanks Dart." She said walking over to a tree and leaning up against it resting in the shade.  
  
"We should be there by now." Tyra muttered angrily glancing over at Dart who was walking over to Shana.  
  
"Relax, some people tire easily." Lavitz said pulling out two pieces of jerky and handing one to her as he bit a little off of it.  
  
"Well I don't." Tyra said putting her hands on her hips watching Dart and Shana. "Would those to make up their minds already?"  
  
"So you see it too?" Lavitz said grinning at her insight.  
  
"It's not hard to see." She retorted. "Siblings or lovers, make up your minds already." She muttered under her breath as she turned around so her back was facing them.  
  
"What were you in Hellena for?" Lavitz asked stepping to stand in front of her.  
  
"I don't know." She said lying, but she knew by the look in his eyes that he had called her bluff.  
  
"Okay we're ready to head off again." Dark said as he and Shana started walking again. The scenery was only enjoyed by Shana as the other three had seen it all many times before, and it seemed to be the same picture viewed over and over again. Needless to say it was a relief to reach Hoax.  
  
The town seemed to be more like a head quarters for the army than any place to raise children. Maybe that was why the common sounds of a village had been replaced. There was no music, no children laughing, no women gossiping at the market, no men competing. Instead there was the steady pace of knights marching about and the sound of the flags being whipped in the wind. There was the smell of rust and gun power instead of fresh bread and stews. No place for children.  
  
Tyra glanced about her as she gripped her left arm tightly. She glanced down at where her scar would be had she been in her true form, it stung in pain for a moment and then stopped. Glancing around and seeing nothing to worry about she smiled to herself and turned back to Hoax, how much it had changed.  
  
"Lavitz!" Kaiser said as he walked toward the younger knight. "How have you been?" He asked greeting them as they entered headquarters.  
  
"I've been fine Kaiser. This is Dart and Shana, the two of them helped me escape from Hellena where Tyra was being held too." Lavitz said moving his hands as he spoke. "Where is Tyra?" He added noticing that she wasn't present.  
  
"I'd go find her now if I were you." Kaiser said quietly. "There may be Sandoran scouts out."  
  
"That isn't necessary." Tyra said as she walked up to where Dart and Shana stood.  
  
"What did I tell you about wandering off?!" Lavitz demanded.  
  
"Actually Lavitz, absolutely nothing." She said smirking. "Not yet anyway."  
  
"Well then smart alec, no fighting for you." He shot back turning back to Kaiser. "We should have our meeting now."  
  
Kaiser nodded in agreement. "Please." He said motioning to a solider in the corner of the room. "Show Dart and Shana the city." The solider nodded curtly and led them away as Kaiser began stating the facts that they'd been delivered.  
  
"So we expect an attack for tonight." Lavitz said grinning. "We'll be ready for them."  
  
"Are you sure that we have enough fighters to defend the fortress?" Tyra asked leaning up against the wall. "It doesn't seem that we have very many."  
  
"She's right, we are shorthanded. Hopefully though, we won't have to defend ourselves, and I pray if we do it's not against their dragon." Kaiser said throwing another log on the fire.  
  
Tyra closed her eyes in thought for a minute. 'Feybrant, I can't believe they found one worthy of controlling you.' Opening her eyes she saw that Dart and Shana were waiting outside at the base of the staircase to the inn above them. Glancing over at Kaiser and Lavitz who were both bent over a series of maps and charts talking in low voices. Apparently tired of waiting Dart walked in and over to Lavitz, Shana hung back near the doorway and glared at Tyra.  
  
"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Dart asked glancing at Kaiser and noticing how tired the man appeared to be.  
  
"Well as Tyra pointed out." Kaiser began. "We are short of fighters, and we could use a second cook, so Miss Shana if you could?"  
  
"You want me to cook for you?" Shana asked beaming at the idea.  
  
"Just something filling, preferably with spices!" He said turning to soldier who had returned with the red clad night. "Take Shana and introduce her to Tallia." He ordered and the two left quickly.  
  
"Who's Tallia?" Dart asked Lavitz as they went to rest before their watch.  
  
"Tallia is Kaiser's daughter. She was born a fighter at heart, but is weak in body, her strength comes from her soul." He said lying down on the bed, he turned away from Dart and shut his eyes. Dart fell asleep soon after he was sure that Lavitz was, and it was his loud snores that told Lavitz the younger man had fallen asleep. "Took him long enough he muttered as he left the room shutting the door behind him trying his best not to make a sound. He left the building and ascended the staircase to the inn.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Tallia said throwing a dishrag at him. "I was so worried about you! Dad said that you were missing in action!"  
  
"Well I'm back, thanks to Dart and Shana that is." He replied glancing out the window.  
  
"You're too modest." She said swinging her hips as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Have you talked to your mother yet?"  
  
"Not about that." He said grinning sheepishly as he put a hand on her shoulder and moved it towards her neck lifting the fine golden chain she wore, and gazing at the ring that dangled from it. The ring that he had bought her.  
  
"Why do you keep stalling?" She asked leaning into him, her small frame giving off warmth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Leave the knighthood, talk to your mother, they'll understand." She said almost pleading.  
  
"I know they will, but I can't stop now, after the war is over I'll talk to Albert, and before then I'll talk to my mother." He promised as he quickly let go of her and crossed the room.  
  
"What is it?" She asked pushing her dirty blonde hair away from her brown eyes and narrowing it as she gazed at him.  
  
"Have you talked to your father about 'us' yet?" He asked glancing up at her and watching her shake her head. "Well then, I think now's the time." He said turning to face the door just as Kaiser entered.  
  
"Daddy!" Tallia half shouted out of surprise before giving Lavitz a thankful look.  
  
"Yes?" Kaiser asked turning to face her. She started blushing at having both men in the room starring at her and struggled to come up with words.  
  
"You . . . said that when I grew up you wanted me to marry someone strong enough to protect me, a noble or a knight." She said fiddling with her thumbs.  
  
"Yes I do recall that, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't permit you to marry a baker or artist if they loved you true." Kaiser said nodding.  
  
"How about Lavitz?" She asked her eyes lit with hope as she watched him expectantly.  
  
Kaiser took a deep breath glanced over his shoulder at Lavitz then back to his daughter. "Lavitz will do if he's up for the job that is." Kaiser said turning to leave.  
  
"I'll do my best at it Sir." Lavitz said saluting his elder.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Kaiser said leaving.  
  
Tallia took a deep breath and grinned at him, everything would be perfect! She could move into Slambert plaza with him, or they could move into their own home, nothing to big, but she knew Lavitz would prefer his father's house. Mrs. Slambert wouldn't mind Lavitz getting married, she'd be completely thrilled with the news, especially from the story Shana had told her.  
  
"You're my knight in shining armor." She said placing her hands on his shoulders and standing on her tiptoes as Lavitz moved an arm to be supporting her back while his other hand traced her satin lips down her cheek and down to the back of her neck, he then covered her lips with his own. Tallia heard shouting outside, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was Lavitz and this embrace, she never wanted it to end. She felt safe in his arms, she wanted to feel this safe always. The kiss seemed to last forever, but it still wouldn't last long enough. Tallia rested her head on his chest and sighed, she could still hear the shouting in the background and it began to get clearer as she concentrated on it.  
  
"NO DART!" Tyra shouted at him. "LAVITZ IS NOT HERE! HE IS A KNIGHT HE HAS BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN STUFF HIS OWN FACE!"  
  
"Calm down, I just want to check for myself!" Dart replied running a hand through his hair.  
  
"OH! So my checking isn't good enough for you!?" She retorted leaning on the door the kitchen inn.  
  
"Just get out of my way!" Dart said loosing his patience with the younger girl.  
  
"N-O spells no." She stated dully.  
  
"I know that." Dart said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Then act like it, turn around and look somewhere else." She said sighing as if it was the obvious solution.  
  
"I've looked everywhere else!"  
  
"Well Dart, why would he be in the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you see him tell him our shift is starting as soon as the sunsets." He glanced over his shoulder. "I think that gives him twenty minutes." He said as he turned around exited the inn lobby and hurried down the stairs.  
  
Tyra sighed and knocked on the door from her leaning position. "You two done yet?" She inquired thankful that Dart had left.  
  
"Yes sorry and thank you." Tallia said as Tyra opened the door and entered.  
  
"How did you know what we were up to? Spying on us?" Lavitz asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh please." Tyra said rolling her eyes as she tapped on the glass, the curtain was drawn down on the other side. "The curtain was up when I got here, and I only came up because the mirror in the other room was reflecting your image down on the street, so I figured I'd save you from total embarrassment."  
  
"Thanks Kiddo." Lavitz said laughing as he said on a wooden chair and Tallia sat down on his lap.  
  
"I'm not a Kiddo!" She said throwing a wet cloth at him. "There's lipstick on your face."  
  
Lavitz turned beat red as he started wiping his face clean with the rag then looked at Tyra. "So when does my shit start?"  
  
"You've got ten minutes." She said smirking at how quickly his face drained, he stood up to quickly and almost knocked Tallia over.  
  
"I've got to go I'm sorry!" He said rushing out of the room.  
  
"Duty calls." Tyra said rolling her eyes as she grabbed a loaf of bread and started to cut slices of it piling them on the cutting board. "I'll help since Shana isn't here."  
  
"You're a little angel." Tallia said going back to the stew she was making.  
  
Hours later when it was dark and the stars lit the sky Lavitz stretched and yawned trying to stay awake. Dart glanced at him and turned to face the town. "Smells good. I'll go ask Tallia to bring us something to eat."  
  
"No Dart, I don't want her out here, go get it yourself." Lavitz said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be fine unless the owls stop." He replied and Lavitz nodded knowing what he meant. Dart rushed down the first set of steps and stopping suddenly as there was a rustle of leaves as the owls all stopped their hooting and took flight.  
  
"THE SANDORANS!" A man shouted from the far wall as her fell of the ramparts and arrow through his heart.  
  
"DAMNIT!" Dart said running over to check on him and finding him already dead. Turning around quickly holding his blade at neck height he severed the head of the Sandoran behind him. 'Wonder how Lavitz is doing.' He thought hearing a shout from the far side of the city, glancing up at where he had left Lavitz and noticing the knight wasn't there.  
  
"Dart! Come give me a hand!" Lavitz called as he shifted the spear in his hand as he waited for his rather large, well very large opponent to make the first move. The giant grunted as Dart stopped stock still next to Lavitz starring up at the giant in shock.  
  
"No . . . stare . . . Kongol." The Giganto said in broken speech. Raising his axe as he charged forward swinging his ax madly in Dart's direction Dart clueing in just in time to neatly sidestep and duck completely avoiding the onslaught. Lavitz glared at the Giganto and charged in himself stabbing his spear into the side of the man's arm and finding it did next to nothing, he man's skin seemed to be thick and impenetrable.  
  
"What the hell is 'Kongol?'" Dart asked at least ten minutes into the fight. He had a cut above his left eye and the blood stung in his eye, he was panting for breath and both he and Lavitz knew they were fighting a losing battle. Lavitz was drenched in sweat, and Dart noticed for the first time that he was too.  
  
"Kongol me!" The giant roared throwing his axe aside. "KONGOL CRUSH YOU WITH HANDS!" He shouted running over and grabbing them by their necks and throwing them against the rock wall that surrounded the war town.  
  
Neither man moved for several moments and Kongol stood staring at them as if he was expecting them to jump up and be fine from his assault. Dart's vision was blurred but his eyes remained open, a glimmer in the sky caught his attention, he felt tired and stiff, and found he couldn't move. The glimmer appeared to be a star but the light it gave off was cold and forbidding, nothing like the other warm and welcoming objects, and it was getting closer. It was mere seconds, but to Dart it seemed like hours as the star became a woman standing only feet from him, but she wasn't standing, she was flying.  
  
She drew a rapier and held it out, her arm steady and controlled, her raven black hair whipping across her face in the winds created by her crystal wings. The rapier, Dart suddenly noticed, was aimed at him, directly at his heart. The woman's features seemed similar, and her lips moved, she seemed to be speaking to him, but he couldn't hear the words. Then suddenly they washed over him: "Awaken spirit of the Red-eyed- dragoon!" She didn't seem to be shouting, but when he heard the words they seemed to stop everything else.  
  
The clashes of battle stopped, and Dart felt all eyes on him. The ruby that his father had given him was glowing and stretched to the end of the golden chain that it hung on. It seemed to be giving off heat as well, Dart slowly reached forward pain rising in his shoulder as he did so. He slowly closed his fingers around the glowing gem and felt heat surge through his whole body as was raised from the ground and a hard armor covered him.  
  
Shifting his sword from on hand to the other then back into his right hand noticing that it seemed different somehow, he glared at Kongol feeling power surge into himself feeling the strength in it extended his arms letting his sword fall to the ground and released all of his energy, aiming it all in one blast at Kongol. Dart didn't have the control he had expected and although the blast did as intended knocking the giant off his feet, but also exploding at close range causing him to fly backwards the last thing Dart felt was something cold hitting him in the back of the head.  
  
*****  
  
"You could have killed him!" Shana screamed at the raven-haired warrior.  
  
"Well I didn't now did I?" She retorted turning her gaze back to the bed, Dart lay motionless at the moment, he'd been that way for hours, the girl had done a good job on him. 'Best healer I've seen since Shirley, she even looks like Shirley.' She noted deciding she'd have to pay special attention to her.  
  
"You had no right to do what you did to him!" Shana shouted again.  
  
"Dammit Shana, you're eighteen, learn to act like it." Tyra said glaring at her as she glanced back at Dart noticing his eyes opening slowly. "Let the man speak for himself at least." She said putting her hands on her hips. 'So this is the Rose Charlie always talked about, too bad the rest of the dragoons died.'  
  
"Shana, I'm find." Dart said standing up. "See, and it's not the first time we've met." He said nodding in the woman's direction. "I never did catch your name."  
  
"It's Rose." Rose stated emotionlessly turning her dark eyes onto him.  
  
"Were you trying to kill him that time too?" Shana snapped at her.  
  
"On the contrary." Rose said walking over to the window, the knight she noticed hadn't said much of anything in her presence, and spoke in hushed whispered to the healer.  
  
"What did you do last night?" Dart asked pulling out the ruby again, it glowed warmly in his hand and he tucked it away again.  
  
"I awakened your dragoon spirit, the spirit of the Red-eyed Dragon, it's now yours Dart, you deserve to rule over dragons, one of the few." She said smiling sadly. "I'll teach you how to use it, and in time you'll have mastered it as well as the original dragoons did theirs."  
  
"I take it that means you're coming with us too?" Dart asked glancing at the door as Tallia came in with two trays of soup and sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks for all your help Shana." She said sarcastically as she turned to leave smiling sweetly at Lavitz without anyone noticing causing him to blush slightly, and that was noticed by two both of whom decided not to mention it.  
  
"Yes, and where might you be going?" She inquired quickly to avoid any objections.  
  
"I guess . . . I guess we're off to slay the dragon!" Dart said grinning.  
  
"So be it." Rose said as she left, her voice echoing back from the hall. "Met me in the court after you're done eating, then I'll show you how to control your power."  
  
And so I give you chapter 13, short as usual, crappy as usual, and took one hell of a long time to update as usual! Hope you enjoyed if you've read it please review, thanks, and buh bye! 


End file.
